


Сохраняй спокойствие // Keep Your Balance

by Yomiko



Series: Принять меры // Taking Action [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, M/M, Multi, Robots, Translation, more incidental zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оплакивать Коулсона оказалось труднее, чем предполагалось; но когда он вернулся, как ни странно, стало лишь немногим легче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Your Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508346) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> Переведено на **All Out Big Bang 2016**  
>  Иллюстратор: [Yomiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko)

Клинт Бартон много лет провел на задворках общества. До ЩИТа был цирк, еще раньше интернат для трудных подростков в Уэверли, а еще до того трейлер на задворках Уэверли, где его отец был городским пьяницей. Нигде он не чувствовал себя в безопасности, никогда не был уверен в том, что случится завтра, или хотя бы, когда в следующий раз сможет поесть.

Очень долго он не знал, что можно жить иначе. Он знал, что не такой как все, но мысль о том, что можно расти в одном-единственном доме — провести там всю жизнь, потом повзрослеть и уехать, возвращаться по праздникам — оставалась полностью чужда ему, так что только во взрослом возрасте он понял, что далеко не все люди с такой легкостью привыкают к неопределенности в своей жизни. А большинство из них не смогли бы жить с такой неопределенностью, которая ему казалась нормальной.

Это было больно, но в то же время придавало ему сил. Он мог выдержать то, чего не могли другие. Это стало одной из причин, почему они с Наташей сошлись так близко — она понимала. Может, он и завербовал ее, передал Коулсону, чтобы тот помог ей обжиться в ЩИТе так же, как в свое время помог Клинту, и оставил ее в покое. Он делал это и для других агентов. Но они с Наташей поняли, что доверяют друг другу именно потому, что точно знают, как опасно доверять кому-то вообще.

Даже в ЩИТе, где у него была постоянная работа, жилье и зарплата в течении двадцати лет, он не принимал эту стабильность как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Так что, когда Фьюри как-то раз позвал его к себе в кабинет — лично, а не передав сообщение через Коулсона или секретаря — Клинт понял, что грядут перемены.

— Я собираю особый оперативный отряд, — сказал Фьюри. — Совет пока не вполне его одобрил, и вряд ли одобрит. Хочу включить тебя в его состав.

Он протянул Клинту ноутбук (до первых СтаркПадов оставалось еще около года), и Клинт быстро пролистал отчет, схватывая суть.

— Инициатива Мстители, — сказал он и посмотрел на Фьюри. — За что мстим, сэр?

Фьюри ухмыльнулся.

— Просто броское название. Мы пытаемся продать то, что еще толком не существует.

Клинт задумчиво хмыкнул, проглядывая список потенциальных участников инициативы. Она сам. Наташа. Еще двое агентов, которых он знал понаслышке, но не был знаком лично. Кто-то под кодовым именем Мистер Зеленый. Еще одно кодовое имя — Любимый Сын. Несколько пустых строк.

— Кому именно я должен это продать? — спросил он.

— Никому. Большая часть команды будет состоять не из сотрудников ЩИТа. Пока что вы с Вдовой наши представители в команде, двое других агентов — вам на замену, если вы откажетесь.

— Чужаки? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Клинт.

— Мы с Наташей сейчас обрабатываем одного, и еще за одним наблюдаем. Плюс еще один, в списках его пока нет. Просто хотел предупредить тебя, что есть открытая позиция.

Клинт вернул ему ноутбук.

— Я в деле.

— Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что не стоит вызываться добровольцем?

— Все никак не соберусь поступить на службу, — отозвался Клинт. Не секрет, что Фьюри бывший военный, и мало кто знал, что они с Коулсоном служили вместе, но Клинт слышал достаточно, чтобы сложить два и два. Фьюри тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну ладно. Коулсон передаст тебе необходимые документы. Наташа пока что более плотно занимается проектом, но время от времени я буду просить тебя оценить людей, как в ЩИТе, так и вне его, на предмет, впишутся ли они в команду. Не думаю, что нужно отдельно тебя предупреждать о режиме секретности.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — сказал Клинт. — Разве что вы отправите меня в Арктику.

Фьюри склонил голову к плечу.

— Зачем бы мне это делать, агент Бартон?

— Даже не знаю, — отозвался Клинт. — Но, если вы все-таки отыщете того парня, которого так тщательно не внесли в список, и не допустите Коулсона до работы с ним, он вас убьет. У меня хорошо получается видеть закономерности, сэр.

— Одна из причин, почему выбрали тебя, — сказал Фьюри. Ясно, понятно: Клинт знал, что поиски Капитана Америка продолжаются, но в списке для него пока что не было даже кодового имени. — Завтра зайдешь к Коулсону за документами, он расскажет подробней.

Клинт взвесил информацию. Трех из четырех агентов, чье участие рассматривалось, курировал Коулсон. Четвертого вела Хилл, но в свое время он тоже учился у Коулсона.

— Он будет нашим куратором? — спросил Клинт.

— Коулсон знает столько же, сколько и я, — Фьюри решил поговорить загадками. — Свободен, агент.

Когда Клинт пришел в себя после заклятия Локи, Наташа не сказала, что Коулсон погиб. Ей не понадобилось. Клинт сам об этом услышал на общей частоте, когда покидал подбитый хелликарриер с Локи в трюме.

С момента, когда Локи прикоснулся скипетром к его груди, когда мир посерел и Клинт почувствовал, что сдается, он боролся. Снаружи от этого ничего не изменилось, но внутри какая-то его часть продолжала сопротивляться, упорно и неустанно. Он боролся так долго и с таким усилием, что когда освободился — когда Наташа спасла его и закончилась битва за Нью-Йорк — он так устал, что едва держался на ногах. Они перегруппировались и поели, а потом Клинт вернулся на хелликарриер и проспал двадцать девять часов почти без перерывов, вставал, только чтобы поесть и отлить. То, что Фьюри и остальные оставили его в покое так надолго, только подчеркивало, как они сами вымотались.

К тому времени, как он отоспался и вернулся к более-менее обычному расписанию, Коулсона уже кремировали.

— Миранде сообщили? — спросил Клинт у Наташи.

— Кэп спрашивал, был ли у него кто-то. Тони не знал ее имени. Кажется, Ситвелл слетал в Орегон и поговорил с ней, — Наташа нахмурилась. — Во всяком случае, он сказал, что принял меры. Клинт… Ты же знаешь, что они разошлись, да?

— Да, но она все еще… Ну, ты понимаешь. Это было совсем недавно.

Наташа обняла его, уложила головой себе на плечо. Это немного облегчило засевшую в костях усталость.

Мисс Поттс тоже пришла навестить его. Это было странно, но она оказалась приятным человеком.

— Он часто рассказывал о тебе, — сказала она.

— Он говорил, что вы регулярно встречались за кофе, — отозвался Клинт. — Я шутил, мол, он встречается одновременно с двумя девушками. Одной всегда мало, ну, вроде того.

Пеппер улыбнулась, и это хорошо, потому что повел он себя не очень тактично.

— Мы сблизились. Случается с людьми, которые спасают тебе жизнь, наверное. Мне кажется, о тебе я знаю больше, чем о виолончелистке. Он очень гордился тобой, всегда. И очень расстроился, когда… когда тебя взяли в плен.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Пеппер улыбнулась, но не слишком уверенно.

— Тони о том же спросил. Но мне кажется, что ты знаешь ответ.

— Разумеется.

— Джаспер сказал, что смотрел в твоем личном деле, но там не указано, кого нужно ставить в известность, если с тобой что-то случится.

— Нет, — сказал Клинт. — Разве что Коулсона. И Ташу. Но я подумал, что они и так узнают.

— Я… я очень сочувствую твоей утрате, Клинт.

Он пожал плечами.

— Мы ЩИТ. Мы теряем людей.

Поэтому он никогда не держался ни за людей, ни за вещи. Рано или поздно, каждая его жизнь рушилась. Клинт привык оставлять их позади, сбрасывать, словно змея прошлогоднюю кожу, и начинать новые. Если эта жизнь стала его самой долгой, лучшей и самой счастливой — что ж, она безвозвратно исчезла, когда погиб Коулсон. Урок усвоен.

Время начинать новую жизнь: Клинт Бартон, Мститель.

Старк, как ни странно, облегчил этот переход. После второго раза, когда объявили общий сбор Мстителей, еще когда они сражались без Тора, Старк подошел к Клинту в раздевалке, пока остальные отдыхали после боя, и сказал:

— Есть минутка? Надо поговорить с глазу на глаз.

Странная предосторожность, особенно для Старка, то есть, скорее всего, это сулило неприятности. Клинт кивнул и указал на дверь.

— Дальше по коридору есть конференц-зал, в котором никого никогда не бывает, потому что здесь все пропахло потом.

— Душ и встречаемся там? — спросил Старк.

— Через десять минут.

В конференц-зале, с единственным окном, выходящим на сухой док, где сейчас стоял на ремонте хелликарриер, Старк сунул планшет Клинту в руки и сказал:

— Переезжай ко мне и становись моей подопытной крысой.

— Ох, пирожочек, я и не знал, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь, — отозвался Клинт, потому что уже научился, как вести себя со Старком, и одним из лучших способов было слегка поддразнивать его. Он с любопытством взглянул на чертеж, развернутый на планшете и подписанный «Бартон — жилые помещения».

— Это часть башни Старка.

— Мы делаем ремонт и перепланировку. И, кажется, леди и джентльмены из клуба профессиональных спасателей мира могли бы жить в условиях получше, чем те, что предлагает ЩИТ, — сказал Старк. Клинт пристально посмотрел на него.

— У меня есть квартира.

— Но точно не такая, как эта, — парировал Старк. Спорить было трудно. — Если тебе так проще, эти этажи все равно пустуют. Башня Старка была заявлением о намерениях. Знаешь же, как называли Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, когда она только открылась?

— Нет.

— Эмпти-стейт-билдинг1. Ее строили скорее как символ, а не как коммерческое предприятие, и очень мало помещений удалось сдать сразу. И она даже не питалась от уникального источника энергии, который, по мнению дремучей общественности, может сломаться или взорваться в любой момент. То есть, что я хочу сказать — я никогда не собирался получать от нее прибыль. Большая часть площадей не по карману любителям острых ощущений и кажется слишком опасной тем, кто может себе их позволить.

— Опасной?

— Ну, Железный Человек, — Старк указал на себя. — Самоходный магнит для неприятностей. В общем, каждому достанется отдельный этаж. Тебя я приглашаю первым. Ну, после Брюса, но только потому, что, когда мы встретились, тебе было, где жить, и ты не был нищим. Перебирайся в башню. Пеппер будет рада. Я тоже.

Клинт кивнул.

— У меня мало вещей. Так что это быстро. Когда можно въезжать?

— Когда захочешь. Для тебя все готово. Мой ИскИн впустит тебя и покажет, где что, когда бы ты ни пришел. С остальными я тоже скоро переговорю.

Клинт переехал утром в субботу, с собой он взял три коробки и сумку. В коробках в основном были книги, и он ощутил молчаливую признательность за робота, который невесть откуда появился на погрузочной площадке, присвистнул и указал единственной рукой на платформу поверх собственной ходовой части.

— Подозреваю, что ты одна из Старковых игрушек, — сказал Клинт, аккуратно перегружая коробки. Робот заворчал и зафиксировал их рукой.

— Позвольте представить вам Бандита, агент Бартон, — произнес бестелесный голос. Клинту, в целом, было известно о том, что Джарвис ИскИн Старка и второй пилот его брони; он читал личное дело Старка. И тем не менее, это слегка нервировало.

— Джарвис? — переспросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Приятно познакомиться. Ты знаешь, куда мне нужно идти?

— Пожалуйста, следуйте за Бандитом, — подсказал Джарвис.

— Как Смоки и Бандит, да? — спросил Клинт, когда вслед за пыхтящим роботом вошел в лифт.

— Так меня уверяли, — с насмешкой в голосе отозвался Джарвис. Двери лифта закрылись и кабина быстро поползла вверх. — Мистер Старк выделил вам девяносто пятый этаж. Ваше парковочное место в закрытом гараже под номером пятнадцать. Также на других этажах располагается множество бытовых помещений и удобств, открытых для Мстителей и вспомогательного персонала; полный или выборочный список этих помещений доступен для вас в любой момент.

У Клинта заложило уши.

— Кроме этого, вам также открыт доступ на вертолетную площадку над пентхаусом, полный доступ в пентхаус и ограниченный — в мастерскую мистера Старка. Для вас выделено дисковое пространство на частном сервере башни Старка, и, если желаете, ваш типовой сотовый телефон может быть заменен на последнюю модель СтаркФона, или же вы можете помочь мистеру Старку в бета-тестировании еще не выпущенной в массовое производство следующей модели. Если вам придется не по вкусу что-то из мебели или декора в вашем новом доме, это можно будет заменить без дополнительной оплаты.

— Полный фарш, да? — спросил Клинт. Уши снова заложило.

— Доктор Бэннер описал эти удобства как «мажорство», — отозвался Джарвис.

— Мы с тобой, Джарвис, непременно подружимся, — заявил Клинт.

— Искренне надеюсь на это, агент Бартон, — сказал Джарвис, и двери лифта открылись.

Прямо в гостиную.

Бандит заухал и покатился по ковру, направляясь к открытой кухне в углу. Клинт шагнул следом, внезапно перепуганный невесть отчего.

— Когда ты сказал, что Старк выделил мне девяносто пятый этаж…

— Весь этаж, агент Бартон, — подчеркнул Джарвис. — Но он оставил распоряжение: если вам будет уютней в жилище поменьше, вы можете переехать на восемьдесят шестой, он разделен на две квартиры. Ему казалось, что, возможно, вы захотите жить рядом с агентом Романофф.

— Нет, здесь очень… мило, — сказал Клинт, потому что, если начистоту, он ни разу не был в таком замечательном месте. Если Старк готов отдать ему этаж целиком, он не собирается отказываться.

— Возможно, вы хотите, чтобы я провел вам экскурсию? — спросил Джарвис.

— Мне нравится исследовать самому, — отозвался Клинт. — Но передавай Старку спасибо. Это очень круто.

— Мистер Старк сейчас свободен, если вы желаете поговорить с ним лично.

— О, да, конечно.

— Пожалуйста, встаньте так, чтобы видеть телеэкран.

Клинт, гадая, не разуться ли ему, подошел к огромному телевизору, вмонтированному в одну из стен. Тот мигнул, неярко засветился и через несколько секунд на нем появилось лицо Старка.

— Привет, Вильгельм Телль, — сказал Старк. — Понравилась квартирка?

— Фантастика, Старк. Ты точно хочешь потратить это все на головореза из ЩИТа, вроде меня?

— На Мстителя, Стрелоголовый. Эй, а ты не видел Романофф в последнее время? Я хотел передать ей приглашение, но она исчезла с радаров. И если даже я не могу ее отыскать…

— Думаю, она на одиночном задании. Может, поговори с Ситвеллом.

— Он мне поможет?

— Нет, тебе он скажет, что данные засекречены, но передаст Наташе, что ты спрашивал о ней, когда она вернется.

— Что ж, лучше, чем ничего. Слушай, ты там обустраивайся, разбирай вещи, не знаю. Захочешь пообщаться, Бэннер целыми днями сидит в лаборатории, и если я не там, то у себя в мастерской. Заглядывай как-нибудь, поговорим про мелкий калибр.

— Спасибо.

— Увидимся, Робин Гуд, — сказал Старк и оборвал связь — должно быть, исчерпал запас знаменитых лучников.

Бандит, который уже разгрузил коробки, проехал мимо по направлению к лифту, по дороге показал знак мира пальцами механической руки. Клинт сбросил ботинки, устроился на диване и долго смотрел в потолок.


	2. Chapter 2

Сперва Клинт проводил в башне Старка не так уж много времени, как и раньше, на прежней квартире. Его настоящим домом оставался хелликарриер, и еще там было стрельбище, к которому он привык. В башне ему выделили личный полигон, но Клинту там казалось неуютно, непривычно, да и насчет того, что стены достаточно укреплены, чтобы избежать рикошетов, у него тоже оставались сомнения. Хелликарриер был ему знаком снизу доверху, вдоль и поперек, и там Клинт чувствовал себя на своем месте. Ну, или раньше чувствовал.

Теперь, как бы там ни было, он стал Мстителем, вошел в элиту. Он уже замечал это раньше — старшие агенты не спешили панибратствовать, потому что младшие по званию от этого нервничали.

ЩИТ — те люди, которые составляли его основную ударную силу — теперь предпочитал держаться от него подальше, по разным причинам. Тем, кто не относился к нему, как к старшему агенту, и не уважал его как Мстителя, не нравилось его быстрое продвижение по службе, хотя, по их мнению, он не был более квалифицированным, чем они, просто более заметным. А те, кто не боялись и не презирали его, не доверяли ему, поскольку именно он возглавил штурм хелликарриера. Это Клинт мог понять, он иногда и сам чувствовал себя точно так же.

Его окружали шепотки. «Предатель». «Враг». За много лет Клинт отвык от того, что ему нужно держать ухо востро даже среди своих. То есть, помимо профессиональной паранойи. Ему это не нравилось.

И призрак Коулсона был везде, от конференц-залов до архивов, от кабинетов до столовых, от капитанского мостика до казарм.

Когда Клинт это осознал, когда начал понимать, что ему на хелликарриере не рады и он сам не хочет здесь оставаться, то спустился на Манхэттен, сел на поезд до Арлингтона и поймал такси до кладбища, чтобы раз и навсегда с этим покончить.

Он взял с собой маленький игрушечный пластиковый щит Капитана Америка, которым когда-то Коулсон восхищался (фанстафф про Кэпа!) и возмущался (дешевый фанстафф про Кэпа). Прошел мимо двух сотен лет солдатских могил к новому участку и нашел Коулсона среди последних рядов белых камней.

Он присел у надгробия, прислонил к нему щит, перекрестился, как когда-то научили его монахини в сиротском приюте, и снова выпрямился.

— Ну вот, — сказал Клинт, с трудом заставляя себя говорить. Он чувствовал себя по-дурацки, но не знал, что еще можно сделать. — Принес тебе подарок. Их продают по всему Нью-Йорку. Слышал, скоро и фигурки выпустят. Наверное, тебе это все понравилось бы… то есть, Мстителе-мания. Ну, то есть, ты бы взбесился, но и порадовался бы тоже. Твои карточки взлетели в цене просто до небес, позволь сказать. Ну, те, что…

Клинт поперхнулся, сглотнул и продолжил.

— Сам Кэп тоже ничего. Ну, то есть, кроме как на заданиях, мы редко видимся, но он кажется достойным человеком. Думаю, ты хотел бы это знать. Со мной и Наташей он обошелся по совести, как бы там ни было. Хотя наблюдать, как он пытается разговаривать с женщинами, очень забавно.

Он выдохнул.

— Наташа говорит, что Ситвелл сообщил Миранде о твоей смерти. Мне кажется, это тебе тоже нужно знать. Я в курсе, что вы разошлись, но это правильно, мне кажется.

Вокруг было тихо. Клинт отвернулся от надгробия, обвел взглядом других солдат — кому-то принесли цветы или флаги, у некоторых не было ничего. Нужно было прийти раньше, проследить, чтобы на могиле Коулсона что-то было. Чтобы, по крайней мере, доказать…

— Мне казалось, что я сбросил эту кожу, оставил все позади, но похоже, только казалось, раз уж я здесь, — продолжал он. — Но на этом все закончится, обещаю. Дело в том, что я втрескался в тебя по уши с того самого момента, как ты завербовал меня в ЩИТ. Рассказать все как-то к слову не приходилось, а когда момент казался подходящим, у тебя кто-то был, а я не хотел вести себя как мудак. И я знаю, как ты ценишь профессионализм. Так что, по крайней мере, я поступал профессионально.

Он потер лоб.

— Я не то чтобы верю в посмертие и все такое, так что, честно говоря, вряд ли для тебя это все много значит. Но почему-то мне кажется, что нужно было сказать вслух. Кто-то должен был. Таша любит тебя, и я тоже, даже больше, чем она. Или по-другому, наверное. Остальные вряд ли знали тебя так хорошо, как мы, но дрались за тебя изо всех сил. Тебя любят. Очень сильно.

Он снова поперхнулся. Резко вдохнул, прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Теперь есть люди, которые за мной присматривают. Таша, конечно, и Старк пригласил переехать в свою башню. Халк… — он фыркнул. — Халк называет меня Голым, представляешь? Бэннер тоже ведет себя дружелюбно. А Кэп порядочный человек, я уже говорил. Ситвелл теперь мой куратор, и он нормально справляется. Вот так. Со мной есть люди, и я не могу вечно за это цепляться. Я здесь, чтобы… попрощаться. И я оставляю тебя позади. Так надо.

Он осторожно прикоснулся к камню.

— Еще встретимся, Коулсон.

Когда он шел к аллее, ведущей к воротам, то увидел женщину, стоявшую неподалеку. Разговаривать не хотелось, но хотя бы не кивнуть в знак приветствия было бы невежливо.

— Эй, — сказала она и Клинт взглянул на нее. — Вы же Хоукай, да?

— Да… — Господи, если она попросит автограф или что-то еще...

Но она просто скользнула взглядом по ряду надгробий, к тому, рядом с которым лежал игрушечный щит.

— Сочувствую вашей утрате, — тихо сказала она.

Она не могла знать, кто такой Коулсон, никто в мире об этом не знал, только ЩИТ и Мстители. Коулсон хочет… хотел, чтобы так и было. Оставаться на втором плане, оставаться тем, кто за кулисами. Но Клинт решил — совершенно очевидно, что он кого-то потерял. В месте вроде этого уже неважно, кого именно.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и заметил в ее руках букет цветов. — Я тоже.

Она бледно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Спасибо.

Клинт кивнул и пошел дальше, вернулся на поезде на Манхэттен и пешком добрался до башни Старка. Нужно было взяться за изучение башни, так же, как в свое время он изучил хелликарриер. По крайней мере, его это отвлечет. Целый небоскреб в его полном распоряжении. И Таша тоже рядом, будет весело поиграть в догонялки в вентиляции.

— С возвращением, агент Бартон, — сказал Джарвис, когда Клинт зашел к себе, гадая, есть ли в холодильнике что-то съедобное.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — сказал он и сбросил куртку.

— Для вас есть сообщение от капитана Роджерса, — продолжил Джарвис. — Он приглашает вас присоединиться к нему, доктору Бэннеру и мистеру Старку за ужином в пентхаусе, если у вас нет других планов.

Клинт с минуту подумал об этом — подумал о прощании и о том, чтобы оставить прошлое в прошлом.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Прямо сейчас?

— Доктор Бэннер сообщил мне, что они сядут за стол через десять минут, — сказал Джарвис.

Наверху, в пентхаусе, в кухне было шумно: Старк говорил, Кэп пытался заставить его замолчать, когда он перегибал, Бэннер иронично растягивал слова, хлопала дверца духовки. И в довесок ко всему этому играла музыка, Джон Денвер.

_«Проселочные дороги, отведите меня домой, туда, где я родился...»_

Выбор Бэннера, скорее всего.

— Привет, Леголас, — окликнул его Старк, когда увидел, как Клинт мнется в дверях. — Пироги. В башне Старка никто не голодает.

— Легко такое заявлять, когда готовлю я, — заметил Брюс. — Привет, Клинт. Останешься на ужин?

Кэп смотрел на него со странной надеждой во взгляде. Клинт улыбнулся ему.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Не откажусь от бесплатной еды.

— Конечно, нет, — заметил Старк, перекладывая еще исходящий паром пирог с противня на тарелку. — Ты уже пробовал стряпню нашего зеленого шефа? Не знаю, где он научился…

— Это элементарная химия, — возразил Брюс. — Не знаю, почему у тебя не выходит.

— Я занят более возвышенными мыслями, — отмахнулся Старк.

— Легко отвлекается, — негромко произнес Кэп.

— Когда нужно, я сосредоточен. А еда — это всего лишь топливо.

— О, тогда ты не будешь возражать, если тебе достанется вот этот? — Брюс указал на один из пирогов, чуть подгоревший и немного неровный.

— Я не говорю, что не люблю поесть, я говорю, что могу заплатить повару. Или, в нашем случае, подкупить обещаниями быстрых машин и больших лабораторий.

— Меня легко уговорить, — согласился Брюс. Клинт взял один из пирогов и отнес к столу, где Кэп раскладывал салфетки и столовые приборы. — Тони, принеси пиво.

Клинт чувствовал себя в сюрреалистической театральной постановке, наблюдая, как Тони Старк, миллиардер-супергерой, выставил на стол упаковку пива из местной пивоварни и принялся нарезать круги вокруг еды, пока Капитан Америка заканчивал накрывать на стол.

— Это что-то, да? — спросил Бэннер, кивая на них. — Шоу Стива и Тони.

— Немного сюрреалистично, — согласился Клинт.

— Что ж, вперед, пока не остыло, — добавил Бэннер и прошел мимо, чтобы поставить на стол миску с фруктовым салатом.

Они втроем говорили по крайней мере за пятерых, так что Клинт не слишком старался принимать участие в общей беседе. Было не так уж плохо слушать голоса и не вслушиваться в слова, пока он ел — так вкусно он давно уже не едал, пробавляясь попеременно столовой ЩИТа и готовкой на одного.

Ближе к окончанию ужина, когда Клинт успел набить живот пирогом с цыпленком и удивиться тому, с какой скоростью ели остальные, он поймал себя на том, что думает о них как о… Ну, больше чем о коллегах в любом случае. Тони, не Старк. Брюс, не Бэннер. Кэп оставался Кэпом, но Клинт решил, что Кэпу это все равно нравилось, и при желании он мог бы называть его Стивом.

В какой-то момент он тоже, кажется, согласился остаться с ними на вечер и посмотреть, как Стива Роджерса продолжают знакомить с современной культурой. Кэп, похоже, навострился играть в видеоигры и Клинт выяснил, почему Тони и Брюс были от этого в таком восторге. Знакомить Капитана Америка с «Легендой Зельды» определенно оказалось захватывающим опытом. Он пытался продолжать играть даже во время анимационной заставки.

— Так, займись своей задачей, — приказал Кэп и сунул контроллер в руки Клинту. — Там надо стрелять.

— Я совершенно уверен, что ты знаком со стрелковым оружием, — отозвался Клинт, но все равно прицелился и начал стрелять.

— Не люблю, — Кэп пожал плечами. — Щит лучше.

— Плюс пять к патриотизму, — прошептал Брюс на ухо Тони, и тот весело заулыбался.

Тор вернулся на Землю вскоре после того, как Клинт попрощался. Он назвал бы это синхронностью, они все наконец-то снова собрались вместе, вот только был слишком занят тем, что стрелял в гигантских чешуйчатых козлов, которые пробрались вслед за Тором в тот стремный портал между измерениями, который тот использовал на этот раз.

— Я из-за этого опоздал к Пеппер, — пожаловался Кэп, когда они с Клинтом смотрели на последнего пузатого чибиса с площадки пожарной лестницы на высоте пятого этажа.

— А с каких пор тебе назначает свидания Поттс? — поинтересовался Клинт, забрасывая лук за спину и зажимая в кулаке одну из новых электрострел, которые недавно сделал для него Тони.

— Это не свидания, — с раздражением в голосе отозвался Кэп. — Она собиралась помочь мне купить новую одежду.

— Ты прав, это не свидание, это чудо, — согласился Клинт.

— Грубиян, — отозвался Кэп, но улыбнулся. — Готов?

— Спусти меня вниз, а там я уж им рога-то поотшибаю. Возможно, в буквальном смысле, с учетом напряжения, которое выдает эта штука. Постарайся не попасть в зону поражения.

— Твое дело ткнуть стрелой, мое дело доставить тебя вниз, — отозвался Кэп, и Клинт обхватил его ногами, удерживаясь за спиной. Не самая героическая поза, но при необходимости и не так раскорячишься. — Три, два, один…

Они взмыли в воздух и Клинт на мгновение запаниковал от того, что они просто спрыгнули с пятого этажа, и как теперь приземляться — неизвестно, но тут чибис с ревом пронесся мимо и Клинт понял, что нужно делать. Он метнул стрелу, широко размахнувшись, и наконечник ударил тварь точно между глаз. Мерзко завоняло, точно горелой резиной, и тут они приземлились — на ноги, Кэп сгруппировался, чтобы основной удар пришелся на щит. Остальное Кэп погасил собой, так что Клинт разве что немного лязгнул зубами, но для прыжка с двадцати метров это считай, что ничего. Неподалеку пузатый чибис рухнул на землю, конвульсивно дергаясь, и Кэп перекатился, потянул за собой Клинта, чтобы не попасть на рога, которые ударили точно туда, где они приземлились.

Клинт осторожно отцепился от Кэпа, подошел к одному из рогов, лоснившихся от вонючего жира, и пнул его.

— Это неправильно, — сказал он Кэпу. — Это все туристы, они их подкармливают.

— О! И Бартон побеждает в нашем состязании на самую остроумную реплику, — сказал Тони, приземлившийся неподалеку, его голос искажался внешними динамиками брони. Тор последовал его примеру, Халк, упираясь руками в землю, тоже подобрался поближе, и с ним Наташа, обхватив рукой за шею, похожую на древесный ствол. Он остановился позади Тони с Тором, Наташа взъерошила ему волосы и соскользнула на землю.

— Козлы вонючие, — заявил Халк.

— Поправочка, победил зеленый, — сказал Тони. Он поднял лицевую панель и обернулся к Тору. — Привет, Бесконечное Лето1, с возвращением.

— Он забыл мое имя? — шепотом спросил Тор у Кэпа.

— Тор, — тот проигнорировал вопрос. — Рад тебя видеть.

Прозвучало не слишком уверенно, и спустя мгновение Клинт понял, почему: появление Тора с неплохой вероятностью означало, что грядут крупные неприятности. Тор, похоже, сам это понял и оглушительно расхохотался.

— Я не принес с собой иных хлопот, кроме пузатых чибисов, — сказал он жизнерадостно. Клинт заметил у него за плечами большой кожаный сверток. — Я спел эпичную песнь о нашем сражении с читаури при дворе Асгарда, и отец мой велел мне вернуться, чтобы продолжить благородные занятия с могучими Мстителями из ЩИТа. Отныне я провозглашен лордом-протектором Мидгарда.

Лицо его на мгновение омрачилось.

— Отец не слишком искушен в политике Мидгарда. У меня нет намерения ничем управлять.

— Что ж, лорд-протектор, давай-ка… — начал было Тони, но его прервал Халк, который обнюхивал его голову, подталкивая носом из стороны в сторону. Тони взмахнул руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. — Отвянь, зеленка!

— Блестяшка вонять, — заявил Халк и отодвинулся.

— Да ты и сам не цветок ромашка, — сообщил ему Тони, но Халк уже перебрался к Наташе и принюхивался к ее волосам. Она замерла в полной неподвижности.

— Все вонять, — добавил Халк, потом понюхал собственную руку и скорчил перепуганную рожу.

— Вонять! — проревел он. — Патлатый сделал вонять!

— Уязвил так уязвил, — протянул Клинт. Все оглянулись на него. — Что? Я тоже знаю длинные слова.

Раздался резкий звук, похожий на шумный вдох, и на месте, где был Халк, оказался Брюс Бэннер. Одной рукой он крепко держался за штаны.

— Эй, глядите! — сказал Тони. — Он в штанах. Я считаю, это прогресс.

— Чем это от меня несет? — Брюс подавился на вдохе.

— Пузатым чибисом! — радостно ответил Тор.

Потом стало казаться, будто дни сливаются один с другим. Клинт понял, что это — горе, для которого не было времени во время битвы, и сил после. Сейчас он отпустил все, не только Коулсона, но и целых десять, а может, и больше, лет жизни. Жизни в роли простого агента ЩИТа. Человека ЩИТа, которым он теперь перестал быть. Даже если его отправляли на задания, что случалось нечасто, он понимал, что не вписывается в прежние рамки.

А в башне он оказывался на своем месте, хоть вряд ли обычный человек должен себя чувствовать так среди богов и гениев. Клинт с Наташей иногда переглядывались, напоминали друг другу, что они смертные, самые хрупкие, но даже тогда он не ощущал себя лишним. Таша, кажется, получала от этого удовольствие.

И все же дни проходили словно в тумане, который рассеивался разве что в бою. Клинт тренировался, иногда даже в общем спортзале, он практиковался в стрельбе, исследовал башню, присоединялся к общим обедам, играл в видеоигры с Кэпом и гонялся за Наташей по вентиляции, но плохо спал по ночам и не заговаривал первым, если к нему не обращались.

Все наладится. Он терял людей и раньше.

И это не было так уж плохо. В основном, даже очень хорошо. Даже тот день, когда он напугал Брюса чуть не до обморока, когда выпал на него сверху из вентиляционного люка (ну серьезно, эти ботаники такие дерганые), потом оказалось забавно обсудить и посмеяться вместе с Наташей, после того, как они закончили большую игру в прятки.

— Его лицо, — Клинт протянул Наташе бутылку с водой и плюхнулся на диван рядом.

— Твое лицо, — отозвалась она и скорчила рожицу, передразнивая его. — Ох! Док! Простите, док!

— Ну, я же не хотел, чтобы он превратился в Халка, — сказал Клинт. — Халк меня не любит.

— Неправда. Не любит он только Тора.

— Патлатый! — прорычал Клинт, и Наташа снова рассмеялась.

— Но что ты о нем думаешь? — спросила она и полуобернулась, подобрала ногу под себя. — О Брюсе, не Халке.

Клинт обдумал вопрос.

— Приятный парень. Яйца у него есть, готов признать. И свою злобу он держит на крепкой привязи. Но вкус в музыке кошмарный.

— Мне он кажется скорее причудливым.

— Ладно, причудливый музыкальный вкус. Не дает скучать Тони. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она пожала плечами.

— Просто так.

Клинт прищурился, глядя на нее.

— У тебя всегда есть причина.

— Может, Фьюри хочет от меня свежих данных по команде.

— Тебе что, нравится эта лабораторная крыса? — спросил Клинт. — Да, да? Господи, Наташа, да ты и правда не любишь избегать риска, правда?

— Не знаю, мне кажется, он симпатичный. И ты говоришь, что он приятный парень.

— Приятный парень, который оторвет тебе голову, если ты его разозлишь.

— А вот теперь стало горячо, — согласилась Наташа. Клинт потер лицо. — Ой, расслабься. Я еще ничего не делала, просто прощупываю почту. Он кажется достойным доверия.

Высокая похвала. Заслужить Наташино доверие было непросто, впрочем, Клинта это тоже касалось. И если уж зашла речь, и Брюса тоже. Клинт успел заметить достаточно мелких признаков в поведении: то, как он избегал врачей и не задавал вопросов, когда Клинт тоже их избегал, то, как он вел себя с людьми, то, как он смотрел на людей, когда те злились — чтобы понимать, что у них с Брюсом Бэннером больше общего, чем показалось вначале. А это наводило на мысль о том, что Брюс Бэннер, к тому же, гораздо крепче, чем кажется, если оказался в силах пережить детство, из-за которого теперь избегал врачей и рассерженных людей.

— И не говори, что не считаешь его привлекательным, я видела, как ты рассматриваешь его задницу, — продолжала Наташа.

— Я у всех задницы рассматриваю. Я визуал, я так воспринимаю мир. Зрением.

— Клинт, — сказала она, и ее голос изменился, посерьезнел. — Ты знаешь, я прислушиваюсь к твоему мнению.

— Не уверен, что это правильно, — пробормотал он. Наташа отвесила ему подзатыльник. — Прости.

— Не проси прощения, просто скажи, что думаешь.

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Ну, если кто-то и сможет с ним справиться, то это ты, но не уверен, что ты обязана с кем-то справляться.

— А если мне нравится вызов?

— Может, и так. И если бы не проблемы с гневом, я бы сказал — вперед, не упускай дока. Но это игра с огнем. К тому же, если тебе хочется просто пощекотать нервы, то это нечестно по отношению к нему.

— Не просто, — сказала она. — Но ты думаешь, что мне нужно быть поосторожней?

— Ага, думаю, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Хотя вряд ли его нельзя признать живучим. Из нас всех у него меньше всего шансов на безвременную гибель.

— Я не о живучести говорю, — сказала Наташа, печально глядя на него. Наконец, она подалась вперед и поцеловала его в макушку. — Но спасибо. Отдохни, выглядишь уставшим.

— Обязательно, — сказал Клинт и смотрел вслед, когда она уходила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - «Endless Summer» (Бесконечное лето), документальный фильм 1996 года о серфинге.


	3. Chapter 3

Полторы недели спустя Мстители спускались с борта частного самолета Тони в Арлингтоне, а Клинт переживал небольшой нервный срыв.

Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы злиться на Наташу, за успокоительное перед взлетом, и на себя, что так беспечно выпил то, что она дала, и даже не заподозрил возможные скрытые мотивы. Еще, при желании, он мог злиться на Тони, за то, что тот вел себя, как всегда. Плюс, злиться на них было проще, чем на Тора, за то, что тот врал им всем, и за то, что подпитывал дурацкие надежды Клинта со своей дурацкой банкой дурацкого света, где, возможно, была заперта дурацкая душа Фила Коулсона.

Клинт уже попрощался. Разрезал связь. Он горевал, чтоб его, а сейчас Тор просто вешал им на уши лапшу, Клинт в этом не сомневался. Коулсон мертв, а Клинт всегда верил, что в жизни дается только одна попытка и на том все, ни райских кущей, ни смоляных ям, просто смерть. И ни магической банке, ни копью, никакой другой хрени не под силу вернуть Коулсона. Не то чтобы Клинт был в восторге от того, как Тони бесконечно твердил, мол, магия — это все глупости, но, в целом, он поддерживал такую точку зрения. Жизнь есть жизнь. Дерьмо вроде этого не случается, а даже если и случается, то не с Клинтом Бартоном.

И все же, он захватил с собой лук и стрелы. Нет смысла отрицать очевидное. В конце концов, куда бы ни отправились Мстители, неприятности либо шли за ними, либо обгоняли в дороге.

Щит так и лежал на могиле Коулсона. Клинт присел, с трудом сглотнул ком в горле и перекрестился (от старых привычек трудно избавиться). Рядом лежал букет цветов, который Клинт тут не оставлял. Должно быть, это Наташа.

Оказалось нетрудно перестать слушать саркастичные вопли Тони с требованиями к небесам подать ему знамение, или звонки телефона Стива, но стоило голосу Стива измениться, приобрести резкий командный тон — а это означало неприятности — как Клинт тут же вернулся к реальности.

— Внимание, — велел Кэп, когда закончил разговор по телефону. — Фьюри говорит, что они наблюдают еще одно атмосферное возмущение прямо над нами.

Клинт взял лук наизготовку, броня Тони, в чемодане, снабженном репульсорами, свистнула в воздухе, Тони поймал его в полете, швырнул оземь, и костюм начал собираться вокруг него. Тор уже держал молот наготове; Клинт переглянулся с Наташей, они кивнула. Брюс стоял у нее за спиной, глядя в небо.

— Э, ребята, — сказал Тони. — Только что прислали данные по высоте, на которой происходят возмущения. Они не над нами.

— А где? — требовательно переспросил Кэп.

— В трех метрах под нами, — сказал Тони.

Когда под ногами земля заходила ходуном, вбитые тренировками рефлексы взяли верх. Неважно, что могилы вспухали и лопались, точно пузыри на кипящем рагу, или что надгробие Коулсона раскачивалось взад-вперед и маленький игрушечный щит раскачивался вместе с ним. Кладбище превратилось в поле боя, и Клинт бросился в укрытие, залег за первым рядом надгробий, который оставался более-менее неподвижным.

Он слышал, как Тор взревел в страхе, увидел выражение лица Кэпа, когда жуткая нежить начала вставать из земли. В глубине души Клинт решил, что они выглядят гораздо круче, чем в большинстве фильмов про зомби, одновременно вычисляя их траектории и выбирая цели. Но в основном он обратил внимание на то, что они все были вооружены. И многие — довольно опасным оружием.

Тор и Кэп очертя голову бросились в бой. На Кэпе не было даже бронежилета, и Клинт тут же взялся обеспечить ему огневое прикрытие. Краем глаза он видел Тони, который удерживал периметр, и Наташу, которая выискивала лучшую позицию, чтобы держать противника под перекрестным огнем. Клинт пропустил момент, когда Брюс выпустил Халка, но когда Тор ухватил его за шиворот и поднял в воздух, чтобы он мог вести огонь сверху, то увидел, как Халк прорывается в гущу бесконечной армии нежити.

— Я все! — проорал он Тору, после того, как потянулся к колчану и понял, что там пусто. — Подбрось меня поближе к Кэпу!

Тор оставил его спиной к спине с Кэпом. Тот справлялся сам, но едва-едва. Где-то в отдалении слышались Наташины выстрелы.

— Стрелы кончились! — прокричал Клинт и древком лука разбил лицо ближайшему зомби. — Я ж не ждал массовых беспорядков!

— Бросайся камнями! — крикнул Кэп в ответ.

Ну, спасибо, Кэп.

Мгновение спустя он услышал, как Кэп воскликнул: «Тони!» — и понял, что потерял прикрытие, но, по крайней мере, пространство вокруг они успели расчистить и нежить пока опасалась подходить ближе. Клинт пробился сквозь них, с луком в одной руке и ножом, прежде спрятанным за голенищем ботинка, в другой, и едва обратил внимание на сильный взрыв за спиной, благодарить за который явно следовало Тони. Потом он услышал звук, похожий на удар грома, обернулся, в надежде, что это не бронекостюм закоротило, и увидел, как Тони стоит посреди побоища, не обращая внимания на врагов, и смотрит на камень у себя в руках.

— Клинт! — заорал Тони, и тот бросился бежать. Он уже понял — что-то крупно не так. — Лови!

Клинт уверенно оперся на череп одного из зомби и подпрыгнул, когда Тони швырнул в его сторону то, что держал в руках. Он выпрямился, вытянул руку и что-то маленькое, но увесистое легло точно в ладонь. Клинт приземлился, перекатился, пинком отшвырнул от себя зомби в неприятно рогатом шлеме и взглянул на угловатый предмет у себя в руках.

Ключ. Темный, узорчатый, проржавевший на одном конце, но, без сомнений, ключ.

— Тора сюда! — крикнул он и мгновением позже Тор рухнул с неба вниз, приземлился точно на чудовище, которое иначе снесло бы Клинту голову.

— Мешок, мешок, давай сюда мешок, — велел Клинт и сдернул мешок с сосудом с плеча Тора и поспешно развязал его. Дрожащими руками он схватился за маленький замок на крышке банки, тот самый замок, для которого нужен был ключ.

Клинт не любил действовать спонтанно. Вообще-то, он предпочитал расстояние и стратегию импровизации и ближнему бою. И все же, бывают моменты, когда нужно действовать быстро и надеяться, что не испортил все.

Он сунул ключ в скважину и резко провернул.

Замок открылся с оглушительным щелчком, у Клинта звенело в ушах, когда он отшвырнул замок в сторону и сорвал крышку с банки. Свет вырвался прочь из нее, словно взрыв, ослепив его. Полуоглохший, с пляшущими перед глазами цветными пятнами, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, обернулся, едва успел уклониться от зомби, который уже замахнулся на него копьем, и быстрым взмахом отсек ему руку у плеча. Потом оттолкнул его локтем — фу, зомби-слизь — и тот кубарем откатился.

Клинт снова обернулся, почти не успев испугаться, и увидел тело, лежащее рядом с банкой.

Он присел на корточки, пытаясь убедиться, действительно ли он видит то, что видит, а потом истерически рассмеялся. Его первой мыслью стало даже не то, что он вернулся, не то, что Коулсон лежал на куче рыхлой кладбищенской грязи. Первым делом Клинт подумал о том, что на Коулсоне костюм.

— Он вернулся в костюме! — вырвалось у него. Кэп и Тор обступили их. — Господи Исусе…

— Хватай его и беги! — приказал Кэп. — Уходи чем подальше, мы прикроем.

Клинт подчинился, не раздумывая — Кэп именно так действовал на людей. Он перебросил тело Коулсона через плечо и кинулся в сторону. Ноги едва держали, из-за тяжелой ноши каждый следующий шаг казался медленней и тяжелей предыдущего. Не важно, куда именно он бежал, главное было убраться подальше от боя, вынести раненого. Он бежал, пока не услышал шум вертолетных лопастей у себя над головой, а потом свернул налево, перепрыгнул через низкую стену и привалился к колонне. Он в мемориале Нимица, смутно догадался Клинт, и задался вопросом, встречал ли Стив адмирала Нимица (наверное, нет, тот служил на флоте). Но в основном он просто сходил с ума от беспокойства.

— Пожалуйста, не умирай, пожалуйста, — шептал он, пока укладывал Коулсона на землю, не поднимая головы. Из-за рева в ушах он не мог понять, есть ли признаки жизни, и поэтому выпрямился, хватил Коулсона за плечи, попытался нащупать пульс на шее.

Коулсон открыл глаза, и Клинт взвизгнул от неожиданности, плюхнулся на задницу. Коулсон практически одним прыжком вскочил на ноги, отступил, пока не оказался спиной к стене, и уставился на Клинта.

— Где мы, черт возьми? — требовательно спросил он, его лицо потемнело от гнева. — Ты кто такой, мать твою?

Клинт заморгал. Ему случалось слышать, как Коулсон ругается, но с такой яростью — никогда.

Вдали взорвалась бомба, и они оба обернулись. Над полем боя поднимался дым.

— Господи, — сказал Коулсон. — Где мой чертов… Что ты сделал с моей рацией?

«Боже, — подумал Клинт. — Он думает, что мы в Ираке».

— Где моя каска… что на мне надето?

— Коулсон, — резко сказал Клинт. Тот вскинул голову. — Слушай внимательно. Это я. Клинт. Агент Бартон. Ты не на операции.

— Не… — Коулсон затих, отвернулся, глядя на клубы дыма и вертолеты, кружащие в небе. — Это Арлингтон?

Он снова обернулся.

— Бартон?

— Ну слава богу, — Клинт сделал шаг вперед. — Ты меня помнишь?

— Я… почему мы… — Коулсон выглядел потрясенным. Клинт подпер его плечом и поднял на ноги. Агенты ЩИТа мелькали между рядами надгробий, направляясь в их сторону. — Я был на карриере…

— Это длинная история и она тебе не понравится, — сказал Клинт и повел его вдоль стены, навстречу агентам. Один из них держал в руках аптечку. — Иди за мной.

— Агент, — чуть позже рявкнул Клинт на ближайшего из агентов. Тот резко затормозил и взял под козырек. — Отчитайтесь!

— Враг обезврежен, сэр, — отозвался тот. — Потерь нет. Ну, то есть, мертвые же уже мертвые…

— Да, да, конечно. Медики уже на подходе?

— Три минуты, — был ответ. Еще один агент как раз принес аптечку.

— Кислород, — приказал Клинт, и тут же появилась кислородная маска. — Проверь пульс, убедись, что он не ранен. Твоя единственная задача — следить, чтобы он был стабилен, ясно?

— Слушаюсь, агент, — сказал тот, и удивленно раскрыл глаза. — Агент Коулсон?

Клинт вцепился ему в плечо.

— Следи, чтобы он был стабилен, и не раскрывай рта, иначе до конца дня твое имя ляжет на стол Нику Фьюри.

Агент кивнул. Клинт почти отпустил Коулсона, но вовремя заметил, как у него посерело лицо, и успел подхватить за мгновение до того, как он осел на землю.

— Черт, — выдохнул агент. — Уложите его, давайте, кладите, ослабьте галстук.

Клинт опустился на землю, уложил Коулсона головой себе на колени, так и сидел, пока машина скорой помощи не добралась до них, хоть и чувствовал, как немеют ноги. Он помог медикам переложить Коулсона на носилки, потом забрался внутрь — и пусть бы медики или ЩИТ только попробовали его остановить. У дальней стенки сидела Наташа, ее рука была перемотана окровавленной тряпицей, и врач осматривал рану у нее на шее.

— Ну ни хрена ж себе, — Наташа уставилась на них с Коулсоном. — У нас получилось.

— Сам удивляюсь, — согласился Клинт. Он понимал, что в шоке и чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Опустив взгляд, он обнаружил, что разрезанные остатки галстука Коулсона до сих пор намотаны на его ладонь. Перед глазами меркло.

— Кто-нибудь… — попросил он, потом сглотнул и попытался снова. — Я не… Можно…

Он услышал крик Наташи, но решил, что она сама о себе позаботится. А он просто на минутку закроет глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Клинт проснулся и ощутил под собой успокаивающую вибрацию от двигателей, ровный гул мини-джета ЩИТа. На мгновение все расплылось перед глазами, но потом лицо Наташи обрело четкость.

— Привет, — сказал Клинт. — На задании что-то пошло не так?

— Ты грохнулся в обморок, как подросток на рок-концерте, — сообщила Наташа.

— Ничего подобного, — рефлекторно отмахнулся Клинт, но тут воспоминания разом вернулись. Он попытался сесть и выяснил, что тоже оказался на каталке с капельницей в вене. — Коулсон…

— Уже на карриере, его отправили первым, — сказала она. — Дышит сам, пульс нормальный. Мы там будем через пять минут. Клинт, не… делай этого.

Наташа обреченно вздохнула, когда он все-таки выдернул иглу из руки и сел.

— Если бы медики считали, что я ранен, так просто не выпустили бы, — отмахнулся он, попытался встать и пошатнулся. — Ох, голова кружится.

— Это бывает от потери крови, — Наташа ответила сухо, но не язвительно, и протянула протеиновый батончик. — Ты был весь в крови.

— Поверхностные раны, — пренебрежительно заявил Клинт, уже с полным ртом, а потом заметил повязки на руке и на горле у Наташи. — Сама-то как?

Она поморщилась.

— Бок ушибла.

— Зомби были очень реалистичные.

— Компьютерная графика, — отозвалась Наташа и Клинт сел рядом с ней, уткнулся лицом в плечо. Ее трясло, но когда он поднял голову, то понял, что она пытается сдержать смех.

— Вот оно как бывает, — сказал он, и Наташа фыркнула. Клинт рассмеялся вместе с ней и его захлестнуло облегчение.

— Где же бензопила, когда она так нужна, — с трудом выговорила Наташа, и Клинт расхохотался в голос.

К моменту посадки он почувствовал себя лучше, и покосился на пилотов, как бы предупреждая, что лучше бы им помалкивать, когда выходил из джета следом за Наташей. На палубе их ждали несколько медиков, но Наташа покачала головой, и они отступили, позволили беспрепятственно пройти мимо. За ними стоял Фьюри, и уж он-то отступать не собирался.

— Конференц-зал, — рыкнул он. — Немедленно.

— Коулсон…

— В порядке, а вот за вас не ручаюсь, если не поторопитесь, — отрезал Фьюри. Клинт задумался, не врезать ли ему по морде, но Наташа перехватила его за руку еще до того, как он успел ею пошевелить, и холодно посмотрела на него. Чем сильнее он будет сопротивляться, тем больше времени уйдет на то, чтобы покончить со всем этим.

Когда они добрались до конференц-зала, остальные уже были там. Стив перемазался в грязи с ног до головы и выглядел так, словно его мир рушится (снова). Тор с довольным видом слагал эпическую поэму, а Брюс уже почти спал, положив голову на руки. Тони больше всего напоминал сгусток неуемной энергии, и стоило Фьюри показаться в дверях, как они с Тони сцепились, точно бешеные псы. Наташа села рядом с Брюсом, вытряхнула у него из волос какие-то щепки, а Клинт начал расхаживать туда-сюда. Он немного беспокоился, что если сядет, то мгновенно отключится.

Позади послышался негромкий щелчок, Клинт обернулся и увидел, как в переговорную входит Пеппер. Он не знал, когда она прибыла или кто ей сообщил, но стоило ей откашляться, как Тони и Фьюри замолчали.

— С Филом все в порядке, — сказала Пеппер, и Клинт с трудом удержался, чтобы не обнять ее. — Он слегка растерян, но точно не зомби. Директор Фьюри, я сейчас заберу мальчиков и Наташу домой.

— Мстители… — начал было Фьюри.

— Пережили сегодня тяжелый день, да, согласна, — перебила его Пеппер. — Брюс отключился, когда на него сбросили бомбу, Стив, по-моему, сейчас расплачется, а Тони будет заниматься исключительно тем, чтобы действовать вам на нервы.

— Я не буду плакать, — упрямо пробормотал Стив. Клинт уже готовился возражать, что никуда он не пойдет, пока не увидится с Коулсоном, но Пеппер опередила его.

— Им нужно поесть и отдохнуть. Клинт может остаться здесь, — добавила она, и Клинт решил, что он любит Пеппер Поттс и отправит ей букет или, может, подарит котенка. — Он знает столько же, сколько и остальные. А нас ждет вертолет, возвращаемся в башню.

Клинт был за дверью раньше всех, бежал по коридору в сторону больничного крыла. Когда он ворвался туда, одна из врачей, которая о чем-то говорила с медсестрой, обернулась к нему. Клинт, кажется, припоминал ее: Меллин, одна из немногих, кому он доверял себя штопать.

— Агент Бартон, — сказала она. — Хорошо, что ты заглянул. Нам доложили по радио, что ты…

— Коулсон, — перебил он. Она нахмурилась. — Я знаю, что он здесь, и не настроен играть в игры. Отведи меня к нему.

— Агент…

— Отведи меня к нему немедленно! — выкрикнул он, потому что уже поперек горла стояла эта чушь.

Меллин прищурилась, глядя на него, не двинулась с места и постучала стилусом по планшету.

— Сюда, — наконец сказала она и двинулась с места так быстро, что Клинту пришлось бежать трусцой, чтобы не отстать от нее.

Коулсон был в сознании, когда они добрались до наполовину стеклянной двери в его палату; он сидел на краю койки, одетый в больничное, и подвергался, если Клинту не изменяло зрение, неврологическому обследованию.

— Договоримся так, — Меллин уперлась рукой ему в грудь, чтобы остановить. — Пять минут наедине. Потом я осматриваю твои раны, и без возражений.

— Десять минут, — решил поторговаться Клинт.

— Восемь.

— Заметано, — сказал он. Меллин толкнула дверь локтем и пропустила его в палату.

— Доктор Роулс, — позвала она, и врач, который занимался Коулсоном, обернулся. Коулсон тоже поднял взгляд и уставился на Клинта. Клинт ответил тем же. — Дайте агенту Бартону немного времени, чтобы снять показания с агента Коулсона.

— Но я не…

— Сейчас, доктор Роулс, — настояла она, и тот выключил фонарик-авторучку, пошел к дверям. Клинт не шелохнулся.

Коулсон до сих пор был бледен, с покрасневшими веками, но в целом выглядел нормально. Ни ран, ни даже синяков. Та же военная стрижка, неглубокие складки в углах рта.

— Агент Бартон, — сказал он. Голос был ясным и ровным. — Поверка.

Клинт шагнул вперед, развел руки в стороны, чтобы Коулсон смотрел столько, сколько считает нужным. Это был старый ритуал, они с Наташей повторяли его с Коулсоном в конце тяжелых заданий. После смерти Коулсона они делали это друг для друга.

— Ранения? — спросил Коулсон.

— Незначительные, — ответил Клинт. Коулсон кивнул, и он опустил руки. — Разрешите приступить к осмотру?

— Разрешаю, — сказал Коулсон. Клинт снова шагнул вперед, остановился рядом с койкой. Он всмотрелся в лицо Коулсона, в линию его плеч, в то, как тот держал себя — нет, ничего не сломано. Он нерешительно протянул руку и наклонил голову Коулсона вперед, проверяя, нет ли ран на голове.

— Ранения? — спросил Клинт.

— Смерть считается? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Коулсон и поднял голову. Клинт уставился на него.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил Коулсон. — Мне так и не сказали.

— Октябрь, — Клинт опустил руки. — Прошло шесть месяцев. Почти семь.

— Локи?

— Господи, ну нашел, о ком спрашивать. Ты погиб, Коулсон. Мы тебя похоронили.

Коулсон спокойно посмотрел на него.

— Локи? — повторил он.

— В заточении в Асгарде.

— А ты снова с нами, — взгляд Коулсона стал вопросительным.

— Наташа вернула меня. — Клинт сглотнул. — Что ты помнишь?

— Помню, как умирал, — отозвался Коулсон, и Клинт сдался, он не в силах был дальше выдерживать этот сраный день. Он подался вперед и обнял широкие плечи, прикоснулся к теплой коже и крепко сжал. Потом почувствовал, как Коулсон обнял его в ответ, словно удерживая на месте, и Клинт знал, что должен чувствовать вину, и сожаление, и множество других эмоций, но сейчас он был просто рад.

От дверей послышалось покашливание. Клинт отстранился. Оглянулся — Меллин жестом велела отойти. Клинт сделал шаг назад — позволил ей отвести себя в сторону — и в палату вошли Фьюри и Ситвелл.

— Итак, по моим подсчетам, ты обвиняешься в прямом неподчинении приказам, длительной самовольной отлучке и нескольких эпизодах нарушения общественного спокойствия. Плюс, ты мне должен за похороны, — сказал Фьюри. Клинт наблюдал, как они смотрят друг на друга. В конце концов, Фьюри расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, какой Клинт никогда раньше не видел. — Ну ты и сукин сын, Сыр.

«Сыр»?

— Привет, Маркус, — сказал Коулсон, и это, похоже, было какое-то кодовое слово, потому что Фьюри подошел к нему и обнял одной рукой. Это длилось недолго, и Клинт не все рассмотрел, потому что Меллин настояла, чтобы он сел, и поставила ему капельницу. Когда он снова увидел их, Фьюри уже отошел и положил руку на плечо Ситвеллу. У того отвисла челюсть.

— Агент Ситвелл снимет показания, — говорил Фьюри, пока Клинту кололи местную анестезию, чтобы Меллин наложила швы ему на руку. — Пробудешь под наблюдением до завтрашнего утра, потом агент Бартон сопроводит тебя в башню Старка. Старк приготовил для тебя койку. Тебе все объяснят, скорее всего, Бартон, — добавил он и оглянулся на Клинта, тот кивнул. — Я зайду завтра утром. Сейчас мне нужно идти, чтобы на меня могли наорать все армейские командующие, у которых кто-то похоронен в Арлингтоне. Ты в порядке?

— Да, директор, — тихо сказал Коулсон. Фьюри кивнул и ушел. — Джаспер. Бери стул и садись.

Ситвелл продолжал таращиться.

— Агент Ситвелл? — спросил Коулсон.

— Я не понимаю, — жалобно выпалил Ситвелл. — Рапорт от Фьюри — полный сумбур. Какой-то магический сосуд, какие-то подземные атмосферные возмущения. А Тор спел мне песню.

— Еще зомби, — любезно напомнил Клинт. — Здоровенные, страшные и с большими железяками. Кажется, у Кэпа какие-то проблемы с зомби.

И специально для Коулсона добавил:

— Он очень расстроился, когда ты умер.

— Приятно слышать, — сказал Коулсон и снова повернулся к Ситвеллу. — Ладно, попробуем иначе. Присаживайся.

Ситвелл рухнул на стул, выглядел он разбитым и растерянным. Клинт подумал, что в целом Ситвелл неплохой парень, хороший куратор и не заслужил этого всего.

— Ты как? — спросил Коулсон.

— У тебя очень трудная работа, — сказал Ситвелл.

— Я уверен, что ты прекрасно справляешься, — успокаивающе сказал Коулсон. — Все живы, так ведь?

— Да…

— Ты не задушил Тони Старка во сне?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Очень хотелось, — отозвался Ситвелл, он понемногу успокаивался.

— Но ты этого не сделал, что очень похвально. Итак, завтра я запрошу отчет о штурме хелликарриера и всех значимых событиях, которые случились потом. Буду признателен за последние новости международной политики, включая отчет о крупных происшествиях, переворотах или убийствах, а также подробный список активных операций ЩИТа и федеральных служб. Не занимайся этим сам, привлеки кого-то из отдела аналитики. Еще я хотел бы узнать, что случилось с моими вещами. Вот твои задачи, а агент Бартон тем временем в общих чертах расскажет, что происходит. Идет?

Ситвелл встал и на его лице отразилось облегчение.

— Да, агент Коулсон.

— Хорошо. Джаспер, — добавил Коулсон, поймав его руку. — Я уверен, что ты прекрасно справился. Мы скоро обсудим, как поступим дальше, но я уверен, что и сам не справился бы лучше.

— Спасибо, Фил, — сказал Ситвелл и ушел, вытирая глаза. Клинт притворился, что не замечает. Он понял, что и Меллин, которая все еще занималась его порезами и синяками, делала вид, будто ничего не слышит.

— Он и правда неплохо справлялся, — сказал Клинт, почему-то решив, что Ситвелл нуждается в защите.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Коулсон. — Поэтому я готовил его себе на замену.

— Не хочу вызывать неловкость, — сказала Меллин, когда Клинт уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, — но ты потерял некоторое количество крови, агент Бартон. Я бы хотела задержать тебя здесь до утра. Необязательно именно в больничном крыле, если не хочешь, но ты должен провести тут хотя бы несколько часов. Агент Коулсон?

— Я не возражаю, — сказал тот.

— Тогда я пойду, — сказала она. — Рада снова видеть вас, агент Коулсон.

— Я тоже рад, — отозвался Коулсон. Клинт дождаться не мог, пока она уйдет. Он хотел поговорить о тысяче вещей, начиная с битвы за Нью-Йорк и еще четырех, которые случились после, но стоило Меллин уйти, как в дверь заглянула Мария Хилл.

Клинт, если честно, уже немного устал, но он привык к ожиданию; он наблюдал, как Коулсон спокойно и мягко говорил с Хилл — в принципе, о том же самом, что и с Ситвеллом, и она еще не ушла, когда явился еще один агент, высококлассный специалист из техотдела, с которым обычно сотрудничал Коулсон, а после еще один, и еще… весь высший эшелон пришел проведать своего блудного сына.

Клинту оставалось только наблюдать и отдыхать. Гости приходили, не скрываясь, и он был уверен, что по ЩИТу уже прошел слух, мол агент Коулсон жив, здоров и в больничном крыле. Коулсон был правой рукой Фьюри, и те, кто не знал его лично, слышали о нем. К тому же, он много лет тренировал младших агентов и специалистов. Если на похоронах Коулсона было много людей, то по сравнению с его воскрешением это оказались еще цветочки.

Клинт ненадолго уснул, а когда проснулся, в палате было пусто и тихо. Коулсон смотрел на него.

— Ты пропустил, как агент Майклсон разрыдался, — сказал он.

— Кажется, на твоих похоронах он тоже плакал, — сказал Клинт, потом встал и потянулся, выдернул из вены вторую за сегодня капельницу. Уселся на край койки по соседству с койкой Коулсона. — Для протокола, народу тогда собралась тьма.

— Приятно слышать. Жаль, что пропустил.

— Мне тоже, — Клинту пришлось набрать воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать это. Он выдохнул.

— Инициатива Мстители сработала, насколько я понимаю, — негромко сказал Коулсон. — Локи в заточении, вы все живете в башне. Пока ты спал, ненадолго заглядывала Наташа, сказала, что ей кажется, будто это работает. И ты упоминал Капитана Америка так, словно вы друзья.

— Ага, мы… после того, как они меня вернули, мы кому только задницы не надрали, — отозвался Клинт. — Там была армия пришельцев и пара ядерных боеголовок. Но Нью-Йорк по большей части еще стоит, так что мы молодцы. И с тех пор все идет более-менее неплохо.

— Мне еще о многом нужно узнать, — задумчиво произнес Коулсон. — Неприятные сюрпризы, о которых я должен быть в курсе?

Клинт задумался, рассказывать ли ему о карточках, но там вина лежала целиком на Фьюри и он не собирался об этом упоминать.

— Да вроде ничего. Новости в основном хорошие. Мы работаем как команда.

— Как Таша?

— Ты ее видел.

— Иногда ты видишь то, чего не вижу я.

Клинт кивнул, признавая, что это правда.

— Она в порядке. Обустраивается. У нее это обычно быстро получается. Эй, я должен спросить…

Коулсон обреченно взглянул на него.

— Да?

— Сыр?

Обреченность сменилась удивлением.

— Ты об этом хочешь узнать?

— Сейчас умру от любопытства, — сообщил Клинт.

Коулсон покачал головой.

— Старое армейское прозвище. Которое тебе, к слову, запрещено использовать.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — с улыбкой сказал Клинт. Наступила тишина, и он опустил взгляд, посмотрел на свои руки. — Кажется, я должен попросить прощения.

— Но?

— Я потратил семь месяцев на то, чтобы убедить себя, что это не моя вина. В основном получилось.

— Это не твое вина, — отозвался Коулсон. — Он контролировал тебя. Я виню его, не тебя.

— Ты все равно погиб.

— Временно. — Коулсон задумчиво потер правой рукой левое запястье. — Мне не нужны твои извинения. Вина — очень утомительное занятие. Мы оба солдаты. Нам известны риски.

Клинт кивнул, потом фыркнул.

— Тони продолжает настаивать, что мы не солдаты.

— Значит, он теперь Тони, да?

— Он не такой уж плохой, если не заставлять его делать то, чего он делать не хочет. А для этого у нас есть Кэп.

— А Роджерс? Как он справляется?

— Уже лучше, мне кажется. Таша считает, что он неровно дышит к Пеппер, но он хороший парень и не станет делать то, что нарушит равновесие в команде.

— Старшеклассники, ей-богу.

— Ты еще не все слышал. Тони и Брюс показали ему тетрис. Очень забавная история, как-нибудь расскажу.

— А как ты? — спросил Коулсон, все тем же тоном.

— Ты меня знаешь. Всегда приземляюсь на ноги.

— Клинт.

Тот взглянул на него.

— Выглядишь измученным, — мягко сказал Коулсон.

— Я сегодня дрался с армией нежити, — напомнил Клинт.

— Я знаю, чем отличается усталость после задания от травмы. Это последствия от заклинания Локи или что-то еще?

— Это ты интересуешься, что еще кошмарного со мной приключилось?

— Это я интересуюсь, насколько кошмарным оно было.

— Переживу. Команда присматривает за мной. Ситвелл следит, чтобы я не терял форму.

— Хорошо, — сказал Коулсон. — Остальное может подождать. Я посплю, и тебе советую.

— Здесь?

— Нет, я знаю, как хорошо тебе спится в больничном крыле. Найди комнату в казармах, отдохни нормально.

— Ты мне не командир, — сказал Клинт, но улыбнулся.

— Не думай, что я им не стану, рано или поздно. О чем бы мы не договорились с Фьюри и Ситвеллом, вы с Наташей достанетесь мне.

Клинт соскользнул с койки, но не обернулся, сжал кулаки.

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись, сэр.

— Спасибо, что вернули меня, агент Бартон.

Было похоже на тот раз, когда он поехал проведать могилу. Клинт с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, не в силах сказать больше ни слова, и ушел. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным.

Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз он уходил от живого человека.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Клинт проснулся на следующее утро, на одной из узких и жестких коек в казармах хелликарриера, Коулсон явно бодрствовал уже несколько часов. Клинт вошел в его палату в больничном крыле, и обнаружил, что тот сидит за небольшим столом, одетый в штатское, и заканчивает совещание с Ситвеллом и Фьюри. В руках он держал СтаркПад, а под стулом стояла собранная сумка. Фьюри оглянулся на Клинта через плечо.

— А вот и твой водитель, — сказал Фьюри. — Бартон.

— Да, директор.

— Ты официально прикреплен к агенту Коулсону в качестве сопровождающего, до получения дальнейших указаний.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — довольно сказал Клинт. Назначение означало, что Коулсон знает и не возражает, что Клинт будет повсюду ходить за ним по пятам. Еще это означало, что его не отзовут никуда, возможно, даже на операцию Мстителей, пока Фьюри не отдаст такой приказ.

— Коулсон введет тебя в курс процедуры по восстановлению его активного статуса. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но у нас есть утвержденная процедура для неожиданных воскрешений.

— Я помню операцию «Король грядущего», сэр, — сказал Клинт абсолютно серьезным тоном, но Фьюри все равно сурово взглянул на него. Колоссальный провал психологов ЩИТа, которые не предвидели попытку Кэпа вырваться на свободу после того, как он пришел в себя, до сих пор служил предметом для веселья в высших эшелонах, но Клинт был не в том звании, чтобы свободно шутить об этом с директором.

— Если он хотя бы бумагой порежется, я должен об этом знать, — сказал Фьюри ему на ухо, когда Коулсон поднял сумку и встал. Клинт кивнул.

Спустя пять минут она уже летели над Манхэттеном в мини-джете ЩИТа. Клинт видел, как Коулсон смотрит вниз на город, изучает нанесенный ущерб — он еще оставался заметным, хотя теперь в основном был прикрыт строительными лесами и подъемными кранами. Поспешно построенные временные платформы у здания Гранд Централ, остатки фундаментов там, где здания были слишком повреждены и их пришлось снести, свежие заплаты на башне Старка — Коулсон смотрел на это все со своеобычной невыразительной безмятежностью, хотя Клинт заметил, как напряглась его рука, которой он опирался об обшивку джета.

Когда они приземлились, Клинт не спешил выходить, позволил остальным столпиться вокруг Коулсона. В конце концов, они уже много времени провели вместе и было бы честно дать шанс остальным нормально поздороваться. Наташа выглядела так, словно ей не терпелось осмотреть Коулсона, так что Клинт наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо: «Я проверил, он в порядке».

Она кивнула:

— Спасибо.

Она отчего-то нервничала, и Клинт видел — что бы ни волновало ее, оно воздействовало и на Стива тоже — они избегали смотреть друг на друга и Стив выглядел виноватым. Еще через несколько минут Клинт догадался: должно быть, Наташа сказала ему что-то неприятное о ситуации с Пеппер. Нужно будет попозже подпустить ей шпильку.

Коулсон поймал его взгляд через плечо Тони, и Клинт посмотрел на его руки. Коулсон опустил их свободно по швам, но одну сжал в кулак, вытянул указательный палец, потом большой. Старый код ЩИТа — «в укрытие».

— Тони, ты говорил, что приготовил для него жилье? — громко спросил Клинт. Тони обернулся к нему.

— Конечно, пока что гостевые комнаты — но если решишь остаться, что-нибудь придумаем, — Тони сообразил, о чем говорит Клинт, и плавно сбавил обороты. Он двинулся прочь, рассуждая о ремонте в башне, и остальные, словно стая птиц, потянулись за ним. Стив, возможно, и лидер, но вне боевой обстановки Мстители частенько ориентировались на Тони. В лифте остались только Тони, Клинт и Коулсон.

— Итак, сегодняшний ужин, — сказал Тони, пока кабина спускалась. — Вечеринка Добро-Пожаловать-в-Мир-Живых. «Ла Вака Ройо», восемь часов. За мой счет. Вы за? Конечно же, за. У них чудесное фрикасе из бараньих мозгов.

Клинт и Коулсон уставились на него.

— Шутка про зомби. Еще рано? Ладно, — сказал Тони. Они как раз вошли в незанятую комнату. — Если что-то понадобится, обращайся к Джарвису. Он отслеживает твои жизненные показатели. Если понадобится врач, Брюс будет наготове.

— Я слышал, что Локи выбросил тебя из окна, — сказал Коулсон. Это звучало, как ни с чем не связанное замечание, но казалось чем-то большим. Тони замер. — Спасибо, что приглядел за командой.

— Пионервожатый у нас Кэп, — сказал Тони, но голос звучал натянуто. — Я просто оплачиваю счета.

Коулсон взглянул на него с легким скепсисом.

— В любом случае, мне нужно… меня ждут важные изобретения, возможно, разрушения… — Тони ткнул пальцем через плечо, куда-то в сторону лифта, и поспешил прочь, с видом одновременно довольным и смущенным. Еще одно очко Коулсону, подумал Клинт; он уже умудрился успокоить растрепанные нервы верхушки командования ЩИТа и Тони Старка, всего лишь несколькими к месту сказанными словами похвалы.

— Каждый раз жутко, когда ты это делаешь, — сказал Клинт и отправился на кухню. Холодильник битком набит; Джарвис, как всегда, позаботился обо всем.

— Делаю что? — с улыбкой спросил Коулсон. Клинт ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Клинт действительно дожить не мог до сегодняшнего ужина. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что Наташа призналась — она говорила со Стивом и теперь считает, что тот неравнодушен и к Пеппер, и к Тони сразу. Клинту ужасно хотелось посмотреть на кошмар, которым станут эти трое вместе.

Он не был жестоким человеком и никогда бы не стал дразнить их или сплетничать за спиной, но с его складом ума они с Наташей могли бы перешучиваться по поводу тройничка с Капитаном Америка минимум сорок минут подряд.

Снова хотелось смеяться — так хорошо.

— Я не говорю, что он охотится за деньгами, — сказал он, когда они с Наташей играли в карты в гостиной у Коулсона, пока тот спал в соседней комнате, — но он не водится с бедными Мстителями1.

— Выдыхаешься, — отозвалась она. — Ужасно. И у тебя нет ничего на руках.

— Ха! Четыре туза, — сказал он и раскрыл карты. Наташа выложила двух королей и трех тузов. — Черт, Таша.

Покер у них всегда был скорее соревнованием в том, кто лучше жульничает, чем кому больше везет.

— Так что, — сказала она, собрала все семь тузов и принялась тасовать колоду. А почему бы и нет? — Ты собираешься поговорить с Коулсоном?

— О чем? — спросил он, а потом поймал ее взгляд. — Да ладно.

— Я не давлю, просто спрашиваю, — сказала она и сдала ему какую-то мелочевку снизу колоды.

— У меня большой опыт в том, чтобы не говорить с ним, и я не хочу сбивать руку, — сказал Клинт и подсунул одну из дерьмовых карт вниз колоды, которую Наташа положила на стол. — Ты мне сдала только четыре карты.

Она спустила ему это с рук и предложила карту сверху.

— Не у всех бывает второй шанс, знаешь ли, — сказала она.

— Кажется, у меня это не то четвертый, не то пятый шанс.

— Еще одна причина пересмотреть свое решение.

— И поговорить с ним? Думаю, я еще немного поиспытываю судьбу, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Зачем просить о том, чего я все равно не получу? Мне нравится то, что есть сейчас. Он вернулся, и он сказал, что будет просить передать нас ему.

Наташа улыбнулась редкой улыбкой.

— Это хорошие новости.

— И сейчас ему хватает всякого дерьма. Он разбирается с делами, сама видишь, с лицом, мол, да, я умер, велика важность, но клянусь тебе, что у всех окружающих нервный срыв. Даже Фьюри вел себя странно.

— Кого из нас ты хочешь убедить? — спросила она.

— Я делюсь информацией. Если все-таки выяснится, что это демон возродился в его теле, у тебя должна быть полная картина.

— Если Коулсон стал демоном, мы бы все уже были мертвы.

Клинт умолк, выложил карты на стол. Еще один проигрыш. Он перетасовал колоду и принялся сдавать одной рукой.

— Когда он вернулся, там, в Арлингтоне, то решил, что в Ираке, — сказал он. — Чуть не сорвался, когда не нашел ни рации, ни табельного оружия.

— Я бы на его месте тоже разнервничалась.

— Так странно было. Посмотреть на сержанта Коулсона. Я все гадаю, может, он на самом деле именно такой, а агент Коулсон — просто маска.

— Люди меняются. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, двадцать? Готова поспорить, что если бы ты встретил себя, каким ты был двадцать лет назад, то пришел бы в ужас.

— Двадцать лет назад я был офигенный, — провозгласил Клинт. — У меня был броский фиолетовый цирковой костюм, собственная лошадь и все такое.

— Ну, теперь я в ужасе. — Наташа склонила голову к плечу и взглянула на него. — Так что, нет?

— Нет.

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Тебе решать.

Ужин превзошел самые смелые ожидания Клинта. Брюс проглотил язык, когда Наташа явилась в платье, предназначенном для соблазнения состоятельных диктаторов, а Стив весь вечер старался не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, так что Клинту определенно было, чем себя развлечь.

Ровно до того момента, когда Тони раскрыл рот.

— Я всегда верил, что в жизни есть только одна попытка, а когда электричество отключается, свет гаснет навсегда, — сказал он, откидываясь на спинку стула, и обнял за плечи Пеппер, которая сидела рядом. — Ты знатно пошатнул мой атеизм, Коулсон, а я себе не могу это позволить. Так ответь мне, потому что ни у кого другого не хватает яиц спросить. Рай? Ад? Ты видел нас, пока был в банке? Наверное, нужно было обмотать ее газетой, чтобы тебе было, что почитать.

Клинт напрягся, уже готовый задушить Тони, но Коулсон просто улыбнулся.

— Я не помню. Ничего, после того, как умер.

Клинт оглянулся на Стива, тот выглядел так, словно сдерживал какие-то сильные эмоции.

— Ты помнишь, как умирал? — спросила Пеппер, с интересом и ужасом в голосе. Клинт понимал, отчего они с Тони сошлись.

— О да. Холод, потом стало трудно дышать. Я помню, как почувствовал, что сердце остановилось, и подумал, что это плохо, — сказал Коулсон. Клинт оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, на что можно отвлечься, потому что в списке того, чего он никогда не хотел слышать, это шло под номером один. — А потом ничего, до вчерашнего дня. Чувствую себя отдохнувшим. И нужно догнать целый сезон «Барахольщиков».

Когда Клинт снова взглянул на него, то увидел, что Коулсон наблюдает за ним. Он был совершенно уверен, что шутка предназначалась ему. Мало кто знал о тайной любви Коулсона к реалити-шоу, но если Мстители были в курсе, это означало, что Коулсон доверял им и одобрял их.

Это загонит Клинта в гроб, рано или поздно.

Остаток ужина он просидел молча, слушал тосты, разговоры ни о чем, потом поучаствовал практически в параде, в который превратился их выход из ресторана. Тони и Пеппер умыкнули Стива в качестве личного шофера, а остальные Мстители погрузились в машину с Хэппи за рулем — Хэппи хороший человек, Клинту он нравился — и наслаждались видом из окон, смотрели, как прохожие таращатся на проезжающий мимо лимузин.

Клинт практически слышал слова, которые сказал бы его брат: «Для белого бедняка из глубинки ты неплохо справляешься, Клинтон Фрэнсис». Он разрешил себе порадоваться этому. Он один из лучших агентов ЩИТа, он Мститель, он знаменитость и его любят жители Нью-Йорка.

Его внутренний радар среагировал на слово «стрельбище», произнесенное в разговоре, и повернулся с любопытствующим:

— Хм?

Коулсон сидел рядом с ним, в пол-оборота к Наташе, с которой беседовал, но с улыбкой оглянулся через плечо и повернулся к Клинту.

— Мне нужно подтвердить квалификацию по стрельбе, — сказал он. — Я спрашивал, есть ли в башне тир?

— Есть, но по сравнению со ЩИТом, он так себе, — сказал Клинт. — Но сойдет.

— Хорошо. Завтра в час дня?

— Что?

— Для подтверждения квалификации мне нужно присутствие двух действующих агентов. Технически, из всех Мстителей, право есть только у тебя и Наташи. Если в башне найдется приличный тир, и вы не против…

— Еще один шаг к возвращению к активной работе?

— Вроде того, — согласился Коулсон.

У Клинта внутри все сжалось от этой мысли, хотя он скорее склонен был винить в этом чрезмерно обильный ужин. Разумеется, нет ни единой причины расстраиваться, что Коулсон хочет вернуться в ЩИТ. Клинт не из тех — никто из них не такой — чтобы из-за угрозы смерти бросать работу. Идет ли речь об их собственной смерти или чьей-то еще.

Оказалось, что все немного иначе, когда дело касается человека, в чьей смерти ты сам виновен.

Статус сопровождающего означал, что Клинт по возможности обязан держаться неподалеку. То есть, например, спать на диване в гостиной Коулсона, или, по крайней мере, попытаться. Той ночью ему удалось урвать лишь несколько часов, в основном он смотрел в потолок и через приоткрытую дверь в спальню слушал, как Коулсон дышит.

Около семи утра он решил, что его пугает не смерть. Он уже раз пережил скорбь, и мысль о том, что это может повториться, наполняла его ужасом. Особенно с этой кошмарной надеждой, которая теперь жила в нем, надеждой, что если Коулсон уже один раз вернулся, то может вернуться еще раз. Он больше не сможет отпустить. Ему и в прошлый раз не следовало этого делать.

Он взъерошил волосы, признал, что уснуть больше не удастся, встал с дивана и отправился готовить завтрак. Коулсон — жаворонок, он вскоре проснется и будет признателен за еду.

Проходя мимо двери в спальню, Клинт остановился и заглянул внутрь. Коулсон спал на боку, в белой футболке, видной из-под одеял. Ткань натянулась на спине, и Клинт поспешно отвел глаза.

К тому времени, как Коулсон вышел из спальни, Клинт уже напек стопку блинчиков. Он неплохо готовил, не как Брюс, конечно, но основные приемы знал, и подтолкнул тарелку через стойку, когда Коулсон устроился за ней.

— Я могу и привыкнуть, — тот взялся за вилку.

— Ко мне у тебя на кухне? — легким тоном поинтересовался Клинт.

— К блинчикам с утра.

— Я уязвлен, сэр, — сказал Клинт. Он остановился по другую сторону стойки и щедро поливал блинчики кленовым сиропом.

— Нужно было думать, прежде чем кормить меня блинчиками, — отозвался Коулсон. — Какие планы на утро?

— Зависят от твоих. Пока ты в башне, я могу не ходить за тобой по пятам, если хочешь.

— Буду признателен. Сегодня я хочу поговорить кое с кем с глазу на глаз.

— Разрабатываешь стратегию?

— Ты хорошо видишь издалека. Расскажи, что думаешь.

Клинт смерил его взглядом.

— Думаю, тебе нужно разведать обстановку, прежде чем ты решишь, забирать ли Мстителей снова. Ты должен знать их мнение, прежде чем сформируешь свое.

— И каково же их мнение?

— Они в основном на твоей стороне, если ты не против, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Тони больше нравится изводить тебя, а не Ситвелла, если ничего не изменилось. Ты не поддаешься. Ситвелл иногда уступает, и Тони потом чувствует себя сволочью. А остальные из-за этого начинают сомневаться, что Ситвелл сможет прикрыть их, если понадобится. Тор на многое пошел, чтобы вернуть тебя. Брюс не поручится за Халка, но не думаю, что кто-то другой сможет. С Кэпом неясно, но он солдат. И ты знаешь меня и Ташу.

— То есть, мне нужно сосредоточиться на Роджерсе?

— На нем и Бэннере. На Халка не действуют аргументы, но Бэннер способен слушать, и его беспокоит целостность команды не только на заданиях. К тому же Бэннер и Кэп держат в узде Тони. — Клинт покосился на него и быстро отвел взгляд, когда увидел, что Коулсон наблюдает за ним. — Думаю, вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты вернуться к нам.

— Отчего мне не хотеть?

— Ты погиб из-за нас.

— Я погиб, выполняя свой долг, — сказал Коулсон. — Как и многие другие агенты в тот день.

Прямота удивила Клинта; другие предпочитали обходить эту тему, по крайней мере, пока он был рядом. Да, он возглавил нападение на хелликарриер, и многие люди погибли из-за него. Среди них и Фил Коулсон. Но тот продолжал смотреть на Клинта открыто и ровно, без следа гнева или жалости.

— Это возможность стать частью чего-то большего, чем любой из нас, — сказал Коулсон. — Это новый вызов, по крайней мере, для меня, а ты знаешь, как быстро мне все надоедает.

Клинт фыркнул.

— Фьюри обратился ко мне еще в самом начале инициативы с вопросом, хочу ли я принять участие. Я сказал, что это зависит от того, будут ли рассмотрены ваши с Наташей кандидатуры. Он сказал, что они уже внесли вас в списки возможных участников. Если у меня и были сомнения, на этом они закончились. Рядом с человеком в боевых доспехах из золотого сплава и несбыточными мечтами о том, чтобы отыскать первого и единственного в мире супер-солдата, Фьюри не возражал разбавить состав лучшими среди обычных людей. Я хотел стать частью этого. И сейчас, когда я вижу вас в месте, то все еще хочу. — Коулсон отложил вилку. Потом встал и добавил:

— Я знаю, чего хочу. Фокус в том, чтобы получить это. Спасибо за консультацию.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ненадолго скрылся с глаз долой?

— Только на утро. Я дам знать, если понадобится покинуть башню, но не думаю, что это случится. И в любом случае, встретимся в час на стрельбище.

Клинт кивнул и принялся ковырять недоеденный блинчик, как предлог остаться в кухне, когда Коулсон ушел. Стоило закрыться двери, как Клинт отодвинул тарелку, отыскал ближайшую вентиляционную шахту, забрался в нее, включил карманный фонарик, который всегда носил с собой, и спросил:

— Джарвис, где Стив?

— Капитан Роджерс в тренажерном зале, — голос Джарвиса казался глуше обычного из-за звукоизоляции.

— А агент Коулсон?

Ответ прозвучал чуть насмешливо:

— Направляется в тренажерный зал, агент Бартон.

Неожиданно послышалось жужжание, и когда Клинт завернул за угол, то обнаружил, что оказался нос к носу с маленьким красным огоньком, и от удивления уронил фонарик.

— Э, Джарвис? — спросил Клинт. — Тони что, установил лазеры в воздуховодах?

— Это Смоки, агент Бартон.

В тусклом свете фонарика Клинт разглядел, что у него на пути оказалось нечто маленькое и круглое, с четырьмя длинными ногами, которыми оно упиралось в стены шахты. Оно слегка покачивалось, подмигивая красным глазом-огоньком.

— Я бы хотел повторить вопрос, — сказал Клинт, не сводя глаз с нового знакомого. — У этой штуки есть лазеры?

— Только инфракрасная камера, — ответил Джарвис. Смоки перестал раскачиваться и опустил одну ногу. Клинт сообразил, что он приветственно машет, и помахал в ответ. Смоки радостно пискнул и убрался в угол так, чтобы Клинт мог беспрепятственно пройти дальше.

— Зачем Тони запускает роботов ползать по вентиляции? — Клинт подобрал фонарик и продолжил свой путь.

— Кажется, его вдохновил эпизод «Доктора Кто», — отозвался Джарвис. Клинт ударился головой о низкий потолок шахты.

— Твой босс — задрот, Джарвис. Не пойми меня неверно, он очень приятный в общении, но тем не менее задрот. Можешь так ему и передать. А еще, если он не пригласит меня в следующий раз, как будет смотреть «Доктора», я переодену Дубину в далека на Хэллоуин.

— К сожалению, это будет не в первый раз, — вздохнул Джарвис.

— Так все же, что там делал робот?

— Сэр чрезвычайно заинтересован в эффективности систем наблюдения, агент Бартон.

Клинт замер и оглянулся через плечо на Смоки, который следовал за ним.

— Он отправил в вентиляцию робота, чтобы следить за мной и Ташей.

— Возможно, было высказано некое беспокойство, что кто-то из вас может пораниться или застрять, особенно в областях, где нет наблюдения с моей стороны…

— Ясно. Понял, — Клинт пополз дальше, опираясь на локти. Смоки потыкал его ногой по заднице.

— Мы, наверное, кажемся тебе ужасно забавными, — продолжал Клинт. — Хрупкие маленькие смертные бегают друг за дружкой.

— Моя основная задача — здоровье и благополучие зарегистрированных пользователей, — отозвался Джарвис. — Вряд ли в этой ситуации уместно испытывать презрение. Если на следующем стыке повернуть налево, агент Бартон, то можно на три минуты сократить путь до тренажерного зала.

— Откуда ты знаешь, куда я направляюсь?

— Мой интеллект, конечно, искусственный, но это все же интеллект, — сказал Джарвис.

— И то верно. А почему ты мне никогда об этом не говорил, когда мы с Наташей играли в догонялки?

— Это лишило бы соревнование смысла.

— Иногда, — проворчал Клинт, подтягиваясь в вертикальном отрезке шахты, а потом повернув налево, — очень заметно, что тебя программировал Тони Старк.

— Благодарю вас, — сказал Джарвис. Некоторое время он молчал, пока Клинт пробирался через зону, где не было динамиков. Позади щелкал ногами Смоки. Когда Клинт выбрался, Джарвис пожужжал — человек бы на его месте откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Капитан Роджерс добавил агента Коулсона в список людей, о которых я ему отчитываюсь, сегодня утром, — сказал он.

— А он знает, что нам известно о его жутковатых родительских замашках вроде этого списка? — спросил Клинт.

— Зная капитана Роджерса, как знаете его вы, — отозвался Джарвис, — неужели вы искренне считаете, что его это смутило?

— Аргумент.

— И так как вы сейчас следите за агентом Коулсоном…

— Меня назначили. Это работа.

— Как скажете, агент Бартон, — не стал спорить Джарвис. Клинт про себя отметил, что он так и не дал ответ на вопрос, кажутся ли они ему смешными.

Он подобрался к вентиляционной решетке, из которой хорошо было видно спортзал, как раз, когда туда вошел Коулсон. Позади тихо присвистнул Смоки, подобрал длинные ноги и свернулся у Клинта на спине, а тот наблюдал, как Коулсон осторожно и ненавязчиво подводит Капитана Америка к своей точке зрения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
> But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
> Перефразированная цитата из «Gold Digger» Канье Уэста.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты был прав, — сказал Коулсон в середине того же дня, когда Наташа принялась разбирать оружие для переаттестации.

— По поводу чего? — спросил Клинт. Он прикрепил новую мишень и отправил ее в дальний конец стрельбища.

— Тир — дерьмо, — сказал Коулсон. Клинт оглянулся на Наташу, та пожала плечами.

— Старк работает над тем, чтобы его улучшить. По крайней мере, над чертежами, — ровно сказала она. — Но он слишком легко отвлекается.

— Это можно исправить, — сказал Коулсон и шагнул к столу.

— Ты знаешь систему, — сказал Клинт и сунул руки в карманы. — Все по очереди. Ты выбираешь два, Наташа выберет третий. Аттестация по инструкциям ЩИТа. Легче легкого, босс.

— Да, — согласился Коулсон и на секунду, казалось, заколебался. Потом потянулся за первым пистолетом, взял его в руки, проверил обойму. Клинт едва слушал, что происходит, оставляя на долю Наташи скучные части процедуры — как Коулсон называл каждую пушку, ее калибр и модель. Он отложил в сторону два ствола, оба относительно небольшие, из тех, что Коулсон предпочитал носить с собой — эффективные, смертельные и компактные, незаметные под костюмом. Когда он закончил, Наташа выбрала третий ствол для аттестации: крупнокалиберную винтовку, из тех, что использовались только на заданиях специфического характера. Наташа наблюдала сбоку, а Клинт остался позади, когда Коулсон встал на огневой рубеж.

Коулсон отстрелял уже половину первой обоймы, когда Клинт понял: что-то сильно не так. Коулсон дышал тяжело и напряженно, прицел плыл. Клинт взглянул на Наташу: та хмурилась. Коулсон перехватил рукоять поудобней, но это не помогло. По сумме попаданий квалификацию он все еще проходил, но Клинт знал, что он может гораздо лучше.

Индикатор пискнул: квалификация пройдена, и еще десять секунд осталось. Коулсон перевел дух, отложил пистолет и принялся проверять следующий, но потом передумал и взял винтовку. Наташа установила вторую цель и включила таймер.

С винтовкой дела пошли чуть лучше, но все же не так, как должны были, и они все трое это знали. Коулсон не торопился жать на спусковой крючок, и все равно, пули ложились далеко от центра мишени. Он замешкался с перезарядкой и чуть не промахнулся на следующем выстреле — а это дисквалификация без права пересдачи как минимум на две недели.

Клинт, повинуясь инстинкту, шагнул в сторону, так, чтобы не стоять прямо за спиной у Коулсона. Тот задышал чуть ровнее. После еще двух выстрелов Клинт снова бесшумно шагнул обратно, и Коулсон тут же напрягся, когда Клинт оказался у него за спиной.

Когда пискнул таймер, у Коулсона было только на два очка больше базовой квалификации. Наташа тяжело переступила с ноги на ногу, когда он взялся за третий ствол.

Клинт предупреждающе откашлялся, потом протянул руку и опустил ладонь Коулсону на затылок. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул, слово пытался уклониться от прикосновения, и замер.

— Босс, — сказал Клинт, подступая ближе. Коулсон неподвижно смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Эй, это же я, — сказал Клинт ему на ухо. — Здесь все свои.

У Коулсона дрогнули губы. На виске выступила испарина.

— Здесь нет никого, кроме нас. Поверь, — прошептал Клинт. Легкая дрожь в плечах Коулсона прекратилась. — Давай, мы тебя прикроем. Все получится.

Он провел рукой чуть ниже, остановился между лопаток. Без предупреждения, Коулсон вскинул руку и выстрелил: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, точно в центр мишени, и так быстро, что Наташа даже на мгновение замешкалась с таймером. Шесть-семь-восемь-девять-десять, кучно в центр массы. Одиннадцать-двенадцать, в голову. Коулсон выдернул обойму и молниеносно заменил ее. И снова, один-два-три-четыре-пять в центр массы.

Он прошел квалификацию и осталось еще пятьдесят секунд.

Клинт отступил, убрал руку, чтобы не мешать Коулсону провести послеогневую проверку, на память повторяя, как чистить и перезаряжать. Коулсон расписался на планшете стилусом, когда Наташа подтвердила его допуск, и Клинт расписался тоже. Адреналин до сих пор бурлил в венах — Коулсон и правда был стремительным.

— Так что, купить вам кевларовый панцирь, сэр? — спросил Клинт и нажал на планшете кнопку «Сохранить и отправить». — У Тони, скорее всего, есть что-нибудь сверхлегкое для тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Коулсон. Голос у него по-прежнему был ровный и приятный, но во взгляде мелькала насмешка. — Не думаю, что мне это понадобится.

Наташа, уходя, ткнула Клинта стилусом в область почек. Он, словно невзначай, потер спину, делая вид, будто потягивается, и принялся распаковывать набор для чистки.

— Я сам могу, — предложил Коулсон.

— Не-а, я справлюсь. Все равно хотел перебрать винтовку, — сказал Клинт и сел у стола. Коулсон прислонился к стене неподалеку, так, чтобы оставаться в поле зрения.

— Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой то, как я буду принимать дела, — сказал Коулсон. — Сегодня вечером, если ты свободен.

— Идет, — Клинт взглянул на него. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Я взвесил возможные затруднения. Есть некоторые осложнения политического порядка; не всем, видишь ли, по душе Мстители. Страховые компании подняли шум вокруг ваших итоговых рапортов. Похоже, поначалу они решили, будто могут списать ущерб от читаури на божественный промысел. Технически, это в чем-то верно.

— Да, я в курсе. Юристы Тони вынудили губернатора признать Локи иностранным террористом.

— Страховые ставки в Нью-Йорке полезли вверх.

— Что ж, в этом городе жизнь недешевая, все так говорят, — сказал Клинт, и Коулсон улыбнулся.

— Сегодня вечером, — сказал он и выпрямился, отталкиваясь от стены. — Ровно в семь. Мы поужинаем и поговорим.

— Я принесу специальную ручку для заметок, — сказал Клинт, глядя ему вслед.

На ужин оказалось то, что Клинт с Наташей всегда называли «паста а ля Коулсон», блюдо, которое они ели много раз, на конспиративных квартирах в самых разных уголках мира. Клинт никогда не был полностью уверен, из чего оно состояло — даже был ли у него постоянный рецепт. Оно было густым и сытным, в него определенно входили овощи и обычно макароны, или, в особых случаях, равиоли. В каком-то смысле, домашняя еда, по крайней мере, так, как они ее понимали. Коулсон снял пиджак и галстук, закатал рукава, когда раскладывал пасту по тарелкам, и на мгновение Клинт позволил себе насладиться тем, как по-домашнему это смотрелось. То, как могло бы быть, если бы все сложилось иначе.

— Я поговорил с Фьюри и Ситвеллом, — сказал Коулсон за едой. — Результат не вполне тот, на который я рассчитывал, но, думаю, мы достигли рабочей договоренности.

— Но ты же возвращаешься к нам, да? — спросил Клинт. — Договор был такой.

— Я это сказал, когда пять часов, как воскрес, — Коулсон сказал это с почти виноватым видом.

— Так что — нет? — настороженно спросил Клинт.

— Я беру на себя курирование Мстителей, Ситвелл будет мне помогать, — сказал Коулсон. — На одиночных миссиях он останется куратором твоим и Наташи, а также капитана Роджерса.

— Что насчет остальных? — сказал Клинт, чувствуя себя обманутым. — Ими будешь заниматься ты?

— Это не борьба за контроль, — отозвался Коулсон. — Старк не станет подчиняться куратору, и Тор тоже. Бэннер не бывает на одиночных заданиях. Технически, мы не можем принудить никого из них. Я принимаю на себя полную ответственность за Мстителей.

Он смерил Клинта взглядом:

— Поверь, для такого решения есть свои причины.

— И какие же? — требовательно спросил Клинт.

— Для начала, это все не может делать один человек. То есть, у меня был выбор: вы или Мстители, и я решил… — Коулсон замолчал, когда Клинт швырнул вилку в тарелку с недоеденной пастой, встал и пошел прочь. — Клинт!

— Ты сказал, что мы с Наташей достанемся тебе, — сказал Клинт уже в дверях.

— Я выбрал команду и не собираюсь просить за это прощения.

— Действительно, зачем же, — парировал Клинт и вышел в гостиную, направился к окну, занимавшему целую стену.

— Вы с Наташей останетесь в моей зоне ответственности.

— И что это значит, а? — спросил Клинт, оборачиваясь. Коулсон остановился в дверях, опираясь на дверную ручку.

— Это значит, что я буду здесь, в башне, со Мстителями, и буду нести ответственность за ваш имидж в глазах общественности, здоровье и благополучие постоянно, за исключением того времени, что вы будете проводить на одиночных операциях, санкционированных ЩИТом, — сказал Коулсон. — Это веские основания и разумный выбор.

— Угу, спасибо. Так что, сегодня ты скормил пилюлю мне, а завтра будешь кормить ужином Наташу и все ей объяснять? — спросил Клинт.

— Наташа знает.

Клинт недоумевающе моргнул.

— Она практичный человек. И понимает, чего требует нынешняя ситуация.

— Повезло ей. А я, значит, особенный.

— У меня были и другие причины, — тихо сказал Коулсон и шагнул вперед. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я думал о тебе, когда принимал решение. Ситвелл хороший куратор. Ты сам так сказал.

— Он не ты.

— Как ты думаешь, — сказал Коулсон, и его голос звучал так, будто он сдерживается усилием воли, — насколько часто ты теперь будешь получать задания от ЩИТа? Сколько ты их получил за прошедшие семь месяцев?

Клинт склонил голову и признал:

— Немного.

— Потому что теперь ты Мститель.

— Ага, ну, у этой медали есть и обратная сторона, — сказал он, вспоминая о том, как теперь относятся к нему другие агенты, в какой изоляции он очутился после того, как стал Мстителем. Конечно, команда держалась вместе. А что еще им всем оставалось?

— Тебя действительно волнует мнение рядовых? — спросил Коулсон, словно прочтя его мысли. — Ты понимаешь, зачем вы здесь?

Клинт взглянул на него, невесело улыбнулся и указал на свои глаза.

— Вы элита, — сказал Коулсон. — Вы всегда были больше, чем просто сумма умений и навыков. И сейчас вы стали еще важнее.

Клинт обернулся к нему.

— Вот, значит, кто мы. Лучшие солдаты. А ты станешь нами командовать.

— Как мне постоянно напоминают, вы вовсе не солдаты.

— Никогда не думал, что ты амбициозный.

— Это не так. Обычно я просто отправляюсь туда, где я нужен, — отозвался Коулсон. — На этот раз я поступил эгоистично. Но это не амбиции. Просто…

На его лице отражались эмоции, которые Клинт не мог определить, и не был уверен, что так уж хочет.

— Просто — что? — спросил он. — Не вешай мне лапшу, скажи, как есть.

Коулсон вздохнул. К удивлению Клинта, он потянулся к верхней пуговице своей рубашки.

— Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, — сказал он, расстегивая ее. Клинт отвел взгляд. — Все нормально, Бартон.

— Вообще-то, нет, — сказал Клинт.

— Тебе нужно увидеть.

— Нет.

— Ты…

— Нет! — рявкнул Клинт и развернулся спиной, уставился на яркие огни ночного Манхэттена.

— Клинт, — резко сказал Коулсон. Клинт сжал кулаки. — Ты злишься на меня? Не из-за Мстителей…

В его голосе явственно звучало любопытство, и от этого все стало только хуже. Клинт замер.

— Злишься, что я напал на Локи? Или что я вернулся? — спросил Коулсон, уже не таким резким тоном.

— Ты должен был напасть на него, — сдавленно сказал Клинт. — Я понимаю. Сам поступил бы так же. И очень глупо злиться на то, что ты вернулся.

— Глупо или нет, но если ты злишься, значит, злишься.

— Не надо меня успокаивать. Я не Ситвелл, не Старк и не Кэп. Я тебя знаю и знаю, когда ты это делаешь.

— Ты не хочешь успокоиться?

— Я оплакивал тебя! — с отчаянием в голосе сказал Клинт. — Я вернулся, и дрался, и делал то, что мне говорили, и присоединился к чертовой команде. Я сбежал из штаб-квартиры, потому что там мне постоянно мерещился ты. Я поехал к тебе на могилу, повез...

Он перевел дух, закрыл лицо руками.

— Я привез тебе этот дурацкий щит Капитана Америка и попрощался. Попрощался. Я оставил тебя в прошлом и знаешь, что? — спросил он и сообразил, что это была плохая идея, только когда слова уже прозвучали. — Я не особенно переживаю из-за того, что случилось с Локи, потому что я сопротивлялся. И это дело прошлое. Но я отправился к тебе на могилу и сказал, что оставляю тебя в прошлом. Я так решил. А потом ты возвращаешься и оказывается, что я тебя предал. Я тебя бросил, а ты вернулся. Ну и кто я после этого?

Коулсон молчал, настороженно наблюдал за ним.

— Я сказал, что любил тебя, и попрощался, — сказал Клинт. Ну вот. Сказанного не воротишь. Он убрал руки от лица, пригладил волосы. — Нужно было не сдаваться, нужно было ждать тебя, но я сходил с ума и просто не выдержал. Так что мне очень жаль. Я сожалею о том, что ты умер, мне жаль, что я люблю тебя, и что я бросил тебя, и что я злюсь оттого, что ты выбрал Мстителей, а не меня, но… Ты сказал, что мы достанемся тебе. Это… это наказание?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Коулсон.

— Ну ладно, все равно это не важно, — бездумно сказал Клинт. — Я не хочу смотреть на все то дерьмо, что я натворил.

Он даже не заметил, что Коулсон подошел и остановился так близко, что он ощущал тепло, исходящее от его тела, пока его не взяли за подбородок и силой не развернули. Клинт не сопротивлялся, потому что не сопротивлялся никогда, не мог найти в себе сил сказать нет. Коулсон взглянул ему в глаза.

— Я был мертв, — спокойно сказал он. — Ты сделал то, что должен был. То, чего я хотел бы от тебя. Верно?

Клинт кивнул.

Коулсон нажал пальцем на его подбородок, наклоняя голову.

— Смотри, Клинт. Все в порядке.

Его рубашка оказалась расстегнута почти до пояса, и Клинт ожидал… чего-то, уродливого выпуклого шрама, незажившей раны в груди — и знал, что заслужил это. Но когда он все же опустил взгляд, то увидел черное пятно, выглядывающее из-под рубашки. Он поднял руку, сдвинул ткань в сторону и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

Шрама не было, кожа оставалась гладкой и светлой. Но вместо этого на груди оказалась татуировка — черный круг с орлом на взлете, эмблемой ЩИТа, внутри.

— Что… — начал было он, но осекся, не зная, о чем спрашивает.

— Я сам испугался, когда в первый раз снял рубашку, — сказал Коулсон.

— Я видел тебя раздетым. Раньше этого не было.

— Не было. Появилось, когда я вернулся.

— И как я это пропустил?

— Ты старался не смотреть.

Больно, но справедливо. Он и правда очень старался.

— Ты знаешь, почему это появилось?

— Присмотрись, — сказал Коулсон. Клинт зачарованно уставился на татуировку; почувствовал, как Коулсон провел пальцем по его губе.

— Я не очень умею говорить вслух некоторые вещи, — продолжал тот, пока Клинт изучал рисунок. С ним было что-то не так, чем-то он отличался от орла ЩИТа, которого Клинт видел так часто, что уже почти перестал замечать. — То, почему Миранда… То есть, она и другие, но не о них речь. И даже если бы я умел, ты оставался у меня в подчинении. Ты должен был доверять мне.

— Он какой-то другой… — сказал Клинт, едва ли прислушиваясь.

— Голова, — сказал Коулсон.

У Клинта словно прояснилось перед глазами, и он увидел разницу в форме и очертаниях. Клюв птицы был круглей, только самый кончик загибался вниз. Хвост уже и корпус более изящный.

— Это сокол, — прошептал Клинт.

— Пять баллов, Хоукай, — отозвался Коулсон, почти так же тихо. Он сжал пальцы на подбородке у Клинта и поднял голову, не давая отвернуться. — Когда я умирал, то последнее, о чем успел подумать — как жаль, что я тебя подвел. Что не смог вернуть.

— Коулсон…

— Фил, — поправил он, вглядываясь в лицо Клинта. — Мне пришлось тебя отдать. Пришлось променять возможность остаться твоим куратором на этот шанс, потому что я уже один раз умер, не воспользовавшись им, и не собираюсь повторять своих ошибок. Понимаешь?

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, голова кружилась, но Клинт понимал. Без сомнений, без тени неопределенности, на сердце Фила Коулсона был сокол, и Клинт знал, что ему прощено все. Локи, штурм хелликарриера и его последствия, прощание на могиле — все, и даже не нужно об этом просить. Потеря куратора была не наказанием, а жертвой ради будущего.

Вина и горе испарялись, точно вода.

— Мы идиоты, — выпалил он. — Нужно было сделать это уже давно.

Фил покачал головой.

— Если воскрешение меня чему и научило, — сказал он, едва заметно улыбаясь, — так это тому, что все происходит в свое время.

— Сейчас? — спросил Клинт.

— Сейчас, — согласился Фил и снова поддел пальцем его подбородок, склонился к губам.

Клинт вцепился в его плечи, и Фил открыл ему рот, склонил голову чуть набок. В висках стучало — прощен, я прощен. У слов был едкий привкус магии Локи, неподвижное спокойствие полного подчинения чужой воле, но это был не Локи. Это был Фил, а он верил Филу. Все будет хорошо.

— Вот так, — успокаивающе сказал Фил, словно Клинт нуждался в ободрении.

— Оставайся, — пробормотал Клинт, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Не уходи.

— Я никуда не денусь, — заверил его Фил. — Как я могу? Ты же вернулся к нам.

Клинт до сих пор ни разу не думал с такой точки зрения — погруженный в собственные страхи и горести, он не понимал, что для Наташи и в особенности для Фила, он был тем, кто пропал без вести, тем, кого они потеряли. И только сейчас в полной мере осознал, что они, должно быть, чувствовали, о чем думал Фил, когда в одиночку вышел против Локи.

Он отстранился и глубоко вздохнул. Даже в ЩИТе, где он нашел друзей, нашел людей, которые были ему небезразличны, он никогда не думал о том, как это действует на него самого. Последствия своих поступков он осознавал, но в том, что касалось его самого — что могло на него влиять? Всем было плевать, по большому счету, жив он или умер, пока не…

Пока не появился Коулсон.

— Клинт? — обеспокоенно спросил Фил. Он не отнял руки, удерживая его, но тоже отстранился. — Ты…

Клинт неловко сделал шаг назад и тяжело опустился на край кофейного столика. Ноги больше не держали. Впервые, насколько он мог вспомнить, он чувствовал себя в безопасности — у него было место, которое он мог назвать своим, жизнь, которую он мог назвать своей, и он видел, что ждет его впереди. Надежный дом, люди, которым он небезразличен, и которые небезразличны ему, команда, семья и драгоценная толика уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Все это шибало в голову похуже любого адреналина. Господи, неудивительно, что люди так борются за стабильность, если она дает именно такие ощущения.

— Клинт!

Фил стоял перед ним на коленях, прижав ладони к щекам, и глядел озабоченно. Клинт наклонился и снова боднул его в лоб, пытаясь дышать ровно.

— Ты меня любишь? — спросил он, и не дожидаясь ответа, просто на всякий случай, добавил:

— Тебе не обязательно отвечать, все нормально, я понимаю, ты можешь просто сказать нет или да…

— Да. Конечно, да. По-другому, по-новому — в смысле, новому для нас, но — да, Клинт. — Фил слегка улыбнулся. — Как ты думаешь, стал бы я вытаскивать тебя из Будапешта, если не любил бы?

— Но это было…

— Много лет назад.

Клинт снова прерывисто вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным, словно годы одиночества и настороженности разом навалились на него.

— Ник меня тогда чуть не отправил в отставку, — добавил Фил, и Клинт рассмеялся, вместо того, чтобы удариться в слезы. — Мы с Наташей пустили коту под хвост четыре года агентурной работы, чтобы вытащить тебя.

Клинт уткнулся носом ему в щеку, наконец-то выровняв дыхание.

— Я никогда…

— Знаю, — ответил Фил.

— А теперь…

— И это знаю, — сказал Фил. — Ш-ш-ш, расслабься.

Он прижался виском к щеке Клинта.

— Ты держался, делал свою работу и оставил прошлое в прошлом. Я и сам бы посоветовал тебе то же самое. И не злюсь, что ты попрощался. Я тобой горжусь. И всегда гордился.

Клинт кивнул и обмяк, прижимаясь к его плечу, позволяя поддерживать себя.

— Болит? — спросил он.

— Метка? Нет. Хотя Ник очень смеялся, когда ее увидел. Назвал меня преданным сотрудником, — Фил погладил его по волосам, торопливо, словно украдкой. — Хочешь доесть?

— Я так устал, — пробормотал Клинт. Даже дышать казалось трудной задачей. — Можно, я посплю?

— Не на моем кофейном столике, — сказал Фил, и Клинт выдавил смешок. — Идем.

Клинт не сопротивлялся, когда его отвели в спальню и раздели, как ребенка. Фил касался полосок незагорелой кожи, которые остались на руках от защитных перчаток, загрубевших участков на пальцах, все еще заметных синяков после боя в Арлингтоне. В его прикосновениях не было ничего сексуального, и когда Клинт попытался снять футболку, Фил перехватил его руки и удержал в своих.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал он. — Я буду здесь.

Несколько минут спустя Клинт понял, что лежит под одеялом, уткнувшись лицом в голое плечо Фила и чуть повернув голову так, чтобы видеть, как поднимается и опускается татуировка в такт его дыханию.

— Я все гадал, — тихо сказал Фил, пока Клинт наблюдал за этими медленными завораживающими движениями, — что нужно, чтобы ты почувствовал себя в безопасности, поверил, что ты не один. На тебя было больно смотреть. Наташа помогала, знаю. Но я беспокоился, что когда-нибудь ты поймешь и никого не окажется рядом, чтобы сказать — да, вот так это бывает. А потом и без того маловероятный шанс просто исчезнет навсегда.

— Не уходи больше, — сказал Клинт.

— Отдыхай. Я никуда не денусь.

Клинт украдкой провел ладонью по его животу, впитывая тепло. Он почувствовал, как Фил прослеживает пальцами полоски незагорелой кожи на тыльной стороне его ладоней, легко и рассеянно, и соскользнул в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Клинт проснулся, снаружи было темно. Судя по цвету неба, видного в окно, до восхода оставалось совсем недолго. Клинт никогда не любил медленно просыпаться — после нескольких дней без сна он, бывало, впадал в мутное состояние полудремы, но помимо этого, предпочитал либо бодрствование, либо глубокий сон. Он знал, где он, и зачем он здесь. Постель Фила. Плечо Фила под щекой. Татуировка всего в нескольких дюймах.

Он поднял руку и легко обвел пальцем рисунок — черный круг, а потом каждое стилизованное перо в крыльях, изгиб клюва, плавные очертания головы. Весь рисунок помещался под ладонью.

— Мне не очень-то по вкусу магия, — сказал он, потому что знал, что Фил не спит, хоть его дыхание вовсе не изменилось. — Привыкаю к мысли.

— Магия — это просто наука, которую мы пока что не понимаем, — сонно сказал Фил.

— Кажется, Артур Кларк выразился изящней.

— Я восемь секунд как проснулся, — отозвался Фил и перевернулся на бок, сбросил Клинта, только чтобы сразу же притянуть его к себе, обнять. — Уже получше себя чувствуешь?

— Гораздо.

— Ты очень бесцеремонный.

— Позволяю себе вольности? — спросил Клинт.

— Нет. Если бы я не хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, тебя бы здесь не было, — Фил изучающе взглянул на нее. — Хотя, этого следовало ожидать. Ты никогда не довольствовался полумерами.

— Не вижу смысла, — зевая, отозвался Клинт. — Все, что стоит делать, не стоит делать наполовину.

— Или не делать вовсе.

— Камень в мой огород, Фил?

— Мы не в равных условиях, — сказал Фил, и когда Клинт заглянул ему в глаза, чуть склонил голову. — Наверное. Возможно.

— Ты правда молчал оттого, что я был у тебя в подчинении?

— Ты должен был доверять мне. А твое доверие нелегко заслужить. — Он сморгнул сон и внимательно посмотрел на Клинта. — А почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Думал об этом. Несколько раз почти сказал. Но у тебя все время кто-то был, а я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение. — Клинт закрыл глаза. — Наверное, не думал, что тебе не все равно.

Они лежали рядом, соприкасаясь всем телом, и Фил пошевелился, раздвинул Клинту ноги коленом. Тот фыркнул — у него уже вставал — и поцеловал Фила.

— Отвлекаешь меня сексом? — спросил Клинт.

— Это традиционная техника контрразведчиков ЩИТа, — Фил провел ладонью по его спине вверх, обхватил затылок. — Не думал, что сработает на тебе.

— Ну, без тебя я немного потерял форму.

— Хм. Не верю, — сказал Фил и склонил голову, ткнулся носом в шею Клинта, тепло выдохнул и лизнул там, где бился пульс, а потом прикусил кожу. Клинт запрокинул голову и потерся о него, а Фил лишь сильнее сжал зубы.

— Ты мой, — прошептал он, и бедра Клинта непроизвольно дернулись. Господи, так хорошо, и столько еще сулит будущее — и ни горького привкуса «бери, пока дают», ни колебаний. — А я беру только лучшее.

— Господи, Фил, — Клинт застонал, притянул его за бедра, чтобы быть ближе, умирая от прикосновений. Не поспешно, нет, но напористо: близость тел, твердость члена Фила, даже через ткань трусов, и…

Клинт наклонил голову, уперся лбом в плечо Фила, проследил взглядом линии их переплетающихся тел, и в груди забурлил смех.

— На тебе штаны с символикой Капитана Америка? — выговорил он, запуская руки под тонкую заношенную фланель пояса. — Господи, ну ты и ботан. Я влюбился в фаната.

Фил зарычал и толкнул его на спину, прижал всем весом, снова укусил, на сей раз за плечо, и Клинт обхватил его ногами, выгибаясь.

— Ты замечательный, — на ухо сказал Фил, и потянул вниз его трусы. — Но есть у тебя неприятная привычка много болтать.

— А тебе нравится, — простонал Клинт. — Я давно знал, знал, что все это «не болтай по рации» — просто чушь…

— Да, нравится, — отозвался Фил; он теперь двигался быстрее, дышал резко и отрывисто. Он сказал, что плохо это умеет — говорить о важном — он практически сказал, что из-за этого от него уходили люди. Но Клинт его раскусил. И кроме того, какая к черту разница, как он это сказал?

— Тебе нравится, — повторил он и заерзал, спуская с себя трусы, и потянулся, чтобы стащить с Фила штаны (подразнить его можно и нужно будет позже). Он обхватил оба их члена сразу и принялся дрочить, быстро и немного безжалостно. — Ты от меня тащишься.

— Черт, Клинт…

— Ты помечен, — сказал Клинт и потянулся вверх, чтобы прошептать в самое ухо. — Я у тебя под кожей.

Фил застыл и, казалось, даже дышать перестал, а потом с силой толкнулся в ладонь Клинта и кончил ему на живот, скользко и влажно. Клинт застонал и последовал за ним, словно прилив накрыл его с головой и утащил на глубину.

Фил склонил голову, уперся лбом в грудь Клинту и какое-то время просто дышал; потом со стоном перевернулся на спину, поддернул штаны. Клинт лежал неподвижно, счастливый и испачканный, пока не вывернулся из трусов и принялся вытирать себя ими.

— Так что, — сказал он. Фил оглянулся на него. — Оладьи?

Реакция положительно шокировала — хриплый искренний смех, гораздо более непринужденный, чем он когда-либо слышал от Фила раньше.

— Мне нравится, когда ты у меня на кухне, — сказал Фил. Клинт задумчиво хмыкнул и протянул руку, уложил его головой себе на плечо. Фил не стал сопротивляться — так непривычно, но он подчинился.

— Когда ты вернулся, — тихо сказал Клинт.

— Да?

— Ты решил, что в Ираке.

— Честно говоря, там хватало взрывов. — Фил подвинулся. — У меня не было флешбеков, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

— Не совсем. И, в любом случае, я бы уже знал. И мне все равно.

— Приятно слышать.

— Ты ругался как сапожник.

— Часть культуры. Подчеркнутая маскулинность, мачизм, непристойность. Подавление. Механизмы адаптации. — Фил подставился под ласку, когда Клинт слегка взъерошил ему волосы. — ЩИТ по сравнению с армией стал облегчением. Директор никогда не доверял бахвалам. Он предпочитает компетентных людей.

— Не он один, — выдохнул Клинт. — Это… ты не такой. Не на самом деле.

— У меня далеко не такой богатый внутренний мир, как вам всем кажется, — сказал Фил. — Все на поверхности. Я слишком стар и слишком занят, чтобы тратить силы на что-то еще.

— Ты не старый.

— На восемь лет старше тебя.

— Ты, кажется, не возражаешь.

— Слишком стар, чтобы переживать, — сказал Фил и осторожно вывернулся из хватки Клинта, соскользнул с кровати. — Я заварю кофе. А тебе нужно в душ.

Клинт встал, потянулся, и еще успел поймать Фила по дороге к дверям, снова поцеловать его. Фил нежно погладил его по груди, а потом отодвинул.

— Душ. Потом кофе, а потом я хочу оладий.

Клинт с удовольствие провел бы весь день в постели или, по крайней мере, на диване, но у Фила были назначены аттестации на хелликарриере. А еще возникло небольшое затруднение с его семьей.

— Я знал, что у тебя есть сестра, — сказал Клинт, когда Фил за завтраком сообщил новости — мол, прямо из штаб-квартиры он покинет Нью-Йорк. — Не знал, что у тебя есть родители. Почему я не знал, что у тебя есть родители?

— Я не вылупился из яйца в лаборатории, — насмешливо отозвался Фил. Клинту нравилась его новая улыбка, широкая и открытая, спокойная, как всегда у Фила, но не такая сдержанная. Улыбка, предназначенная только ему. — С учетом нашей работы, чем меньше личной информации светишь, тем лучше. Их нет в моем досье. Элизабет, кстати, тоже. Ты знаешь о ней только потому, что поймал меня с фотографией.

Это был отличный день. На фотографии женщина на больничной койке держала на руках младенца. Подпись была «Привет, дядюшка». Клинт и Наташа тогда звали его «дядя агент Коулсон» еще неделю.

— И они не знают, что ты жив? Если бы у меня были родители, я бы им позвонил сразу же, как только украл бы телефон.

— У ЩИТа были причины выждать. Они хотели убедиться, что я не умру снова. И что это на самом деле я.

— Фьюри был прав, — сказал Клинт.

— Хм?

— Ты и в самом деле преданный сотрудник.

— Разумная предосторожность. Так или иначе, сегодня все закончится. Осталось последнее сканирование, и я официально вернусь в мир живых. И тут же вылечу в Чикаго проведать родню.

Клинт прищурился:

— Ты же не просто появишься у них на пороге без предупреждения, правда? Это, конечно, драматично, но немного жестоко.

— Нет. Еще до моего прибытия они получат официальный звонок из ЩИТа.

— Они в курсе, чем ты занимаешься?

Фил странно занервничал.

— Достаточно, чтобы не выспрашивать. Моя мать работала в госдепартаменте. Они понимают.

— Расскажешь им, что случилось?

— Отредактированную версию, — сказал Фил. — Пропал без вести, вернулся после долгого и скучного плена. Хотя…

Клинт терпеливо смотрел на него. Пытался представить, как чувствовал бы себя, если бы Барни был еще жив и у него был бы ребенок. Клинту нравились дети. В целом.

— Я думаю, им нужно знать больше о том, что я делаю. Абсурдно считать, что мне удастся вечно избегать камер, — сказал Фил. — Разговор, должно быть, получится потрясающий.

— Что, «кстати, я босс Капитана Америка и трахаю Хоукая»?

— Да, это определенно привлечет внимание, — вздохнул Фил.

— Так как их зовут? Они клевые? Ну, они занимаются всякими клевыми пенсионерскими занятиями?

Фил приподнял бровь.

— Хочешь поехать со мной?

— Да, — немедленно ответил Клинт. И добавил, — но не поеду. Ты восстал из мертвых, все внимание должно быть тебе. Я могу побыть твоим гей-сюрпризом как-нибудь в другой раз.

По лицу Фила стало ясно, что он задел больное место.

— Они, э…

— Думаю, они надеялись, что это пройдет, — тихо сказал Фил. — Я никогда не делал из этого тайны… ну, то есть, до армии. Во время службы пришлось. А потом было не так уж много мужчин. Но достаточно, чтобы они оставались в курсе. Они… немного чересчур переживали. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но в толпе я не особенно выделяюсь.

— В жизни бы не заметил, — парировал Клинт.

— Это воспитание. Будь молчаливым, компетентным, не нарушай спокойствие. Сливайся с окружением. Не будь угрозой существующему порядку вещей. А в их мире существующий порядок вещей не включает сына, которому нравится брать в рот.

Клинт подавился вафлей.

— Прозвучало неделикатно? — мягко спросил Фил.

В конечном итоге — после выматывающей ночи, прекрасного утра и ощущения, что он сделал что-то хорошее и благородное, когда отправил Фила одного — Клинт весь день хандрил. Он не признался бы, что киснет, но на хандру был согласен.

Он отправился на стрельбище, но не мог сосредоточиться, а зал захватили Наташа и Стив. Ну, ладно, Стив ничего не захватывал, и даже Наташа не могла заниматься больше, чем на одном тренажере одновременно, но Клинт был не в настроении общаться. В конце концов, он снял решетку с вентиляционного люка в спальне и забрался в воздуховод. Несколько часов, потраченные на то, чтобы исследовать еще пару этажей башни, отвлекут его.

Смоки догнал его на административном этаже «Старк Индастриз», точнее, над ним. Клинт провел там много времени, Смоки свернулся у него на голове, точно теплая жужжащая бейсбольная кепка; они вдвоем наблюдали, как курьеры и менеджеры входили и выходили из вестибюля.

Клинт гадал, на что похожа жизнь, когда ты нормальный человек. Гадал, не этого ли хотели Коулсоны для своего сына. Немного власти, хороший заработок, что-то безобидное и вряд ли ведущее к потрясениям. Гадал, расстроит ли их больше любовник их сына или его новая работа — командовать Мстителями.

Фил, должно быть, как раз в воздухе; нет смысла писать ему.

Пеппер сейчас стала не более нормальной, чем все они. Определенно, женщина, которая потрясла мир. Клинт пополз вперед, Смоки вопросительно пискнул, прежде чем слез с его головы и двинулся следом. Вместе они пробрались по воздуховодам в личный кабинет Пеппер Поттс. Тони был там, теребил какую-то безделушку у нее на столе.

— Чистая энергия — не вариант для разорившегося бизнеса, — говорила Пеппер. — Дело небыстрое и пройдет не меньше десяти лет, прежде чем все вынут головы из задниц и поймут свою выгоду.

— Поэтому мы и строим это, — отозвался Тони. — Мне придется силой извлекать головы? Тогда понадобятся латексные перчатки.

— И все равно у нас не будет той прессы, которая нам нужна…

— Ну извини, я был немного занят, спасал мир от пришельцев, — напомнил Тони.

— …но время сидеть здесь и мешать мне, похоже, у тебя есть.

— Что ж, для важных дел у меня всегда найдется время.

Клинт опустил подбородок на руки. За этими двоими всегда было интересно наблюдать.

— Я хочу сказать, что нам нужны СтаркФон, СтаркПад и медицинские разработки, чтобы поддержать наши рыночные позиции, пока мы ждем развертывания реакторных технологий. Я не пытаюсь никого поторопить, но и откладывать даты релизов мы уже не можем.

— Код для нового телефона будет через три месяца. Ничего не нужно откладывать.

— Три месяца для кода это пять в реальном мире, Тони, и тебе об этом известно. Я не собираюсь требовать, чтобы ты запирался в мастерской чаще, чем ты уже это делаешь, но, если бы ты на несколько недель сосредоточился на коде, мы бы выпустили телефон вовремя, и тебе не пришлось бы разрываться, потому что, честно говоря, мне кажется, что у Стива вот-вот случится нервный срыв.

Клинт сморгнул. Пеппер и Тони никогда не были склонны к плавным переходам, но даже для них это было внезапно и странно. Насколько Клинт знал, Стиву плевать на компьютерные программы.

— Он Капитан Америка. У Капитана Америка не бывает нервных срывов, — сказал Тони.

— Он Стив, Тони, и он до сих пор привыкает к новому времени, и я уверена — то, что два дня назад мы успешно домогались его, делу не помогает.

Клинт вздрогнул — не так сильно, чтобы выдать свое присутствие, но достаточно, чтобы задеть Смоки. Тот в ответ ткнул его в мягкое место суставчатой ногой.

Ух ты, а Наташа-то оказалась права.

— Это не домогательство, домогательство подразумевает, что он не мог высказать согласие. Мы славно его оттрахали, при его воодушевленном участии, и это хорошо, потому что, во-первых, может, он перестанет быть таким невыносимым занудой, и во-вторых, мое присутствие идет ему только на пользу. Кстати, прости, но ты что, не помнишь, вчерашнюю ночь? Его уговаривать не пришлось.

Клинт наблюдал, как Пеппер взглянула на Тони так сухо, что он едва не услышал шелест песка.

— Да. Точно. Мне не пришлось, — сказала она.

— Он совсем не возражал, когда я…

— Тони.

— Что? Серьезно — что? Он нормально относится к гей-сексу, просто еще не привык. Я его не виню, после своего первого раза с парнем я на следующее утро только и думал, мол, от меня несет геем. Конечно, мне было шестнадцать, и я был дурак, так что давайте поаплодируем тому, как я вырос над собой за последние двадцать лет…

— Двадцать два, — вставила Пеппер.

— Спасибо, я округлил. Он не против. Надень на него радужные бусы, и он еще пойдет во главе колонны на следующем Прайде. Эй, кстати, так и сделаем, отличная выйдет фотосессия. Кэп согласится.

— Тони!

Тони кисло взглянул на нее.

Клинт надеялся, что они продолжат пререкаться. Может, всплывут какие-нибудь детали.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что у него интрижка со мной, а ты просто случайно оказался рядом, — тихо сказала Пеппер. — Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, в башне, вместе с ним, и считаю, что вам полезно будет побыть вдвоем.

Голос Тони звучал потрясенно.

— Пеппер, это же не?.. мы с тобой, мы же вместе, да?

Пеппер наклонилась и поцеловала его, а потом отвесила подзатыльник.

— Конечно, мы вместе, Тони, в этом же весь смысл. Мы вместе и доверяем друг другу, так что вы со Стивом вполне можете провести пару ночей без меня. Просто, чтобы он понял — так тоже можно. Он не гость. Не волнуйся, я свое возьму потом.

— Я куплю тебе что-нибудь большое и неприличное, — сказал Тони.

— Тони.

— Парк или картину Моне, еще не знаю.

— Мне не нравится Моне.

— Решено, значит, Моне. Мы ссудим ее музею Метрополитен, они выставят ее с табличкой «Подарок для Пеппер Поттс, самой сексуальной женщины на планете». И твоей фотографией, в том лифчике, который подчеркивает твои веснушки.

Клинту пришлось прикусить кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.

— Значит, вот что он подчеркивает? — невинно переспросила Пеппер.

— У тебя замечательные веснушки. Купи Моне. Запиши на мой счет.

— Я не буду покупать Моне.

— Ну, может, Сера, он будет очень в тему веснушек.

— Я совершенно не собираюсь вешать любую картину рядом с моей фотографией в нижнем белье в Метрополитен. — Пеппер оперлась на стол. — Завтра вечером мы устраиваем еще один ужин для Мстителей. Это делает нам положительный пиар и хорошо для команды. Мы с Наташей потом отправимся выпить и обсудить вас, заодно решим, кто горячей, а ты отвезешь Стива домой, убедишься, что он чувствует себя любимым, и по возможности, научишь его находить простату. Твою или его, мне все равно, и я знаю, что тебе тоже.

Клинт никогда не видел, чтобы Тони молился, но сейчас по его лицу сразу было видно, что он получает духовный опыт.

— Я никогда не хотел трахнуть тебя на столе сильнее, чем сейчас, — сказал Тони.

— Неправда.

— Да, я постоянно хочу трахнуть тебя на столе. Каждый раз, когда я прихожу сюда, больше ни о чем не могу думать.

— Это потому, что у тебя проблемы с самоконтролем. Иди, займись кодом, у меня полно работы.

Клинт воспользовался уходом Тони, чтобы спиной вперед проскользнуть в пересечение воздуховодов. Он спустился уровнем ниже, устроился в углу сразу за горизонтальным вентилятором и задумался о жизни.

Ему представилась, конечно, беспрецедентная возможность поиздеваться над Тони Старком, и Клинт не мог ее упустить. С другой стороны, нужно быть совсем ублюдком, чтобы издеваться над Стивом, тем более, что, судя по подслушанному, то, что происходило между ними, все еще оставалось очень хрупким. Кроме того, Пеппер бывала пугающей и дружила с Филом.

Вот черт. Худшее в профессии шпиона то, что из девяноста процентов подслушанного ничего полезного извлечь не выйдет.

И все же, оставалась Таша. Клинт вытащил телефон.

«Орел приземлился».

Наташа, которая вообще не любила лишних слов, ответила кратко:

«???»

«Стив. Пеппер. Тони».

«Визуальное подтверждение? Извращенец».

Он уже набирал ответ, когда пришло сообщение от Фила.

«Приземлились в Чикаго».

И еще одно:

«И да».

Клинт быстро отправил в ответ:

«Я тоже тебя люблю».

Ответа не последовало, но вскоре пришло следующее сообщение от Наташи:

«Подробности, Бартон. Подробности».

Клинт самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Смоки, найдешь мне Наташу?

Смоки пискнул и шустро заспешил по воздуховоду.


	8. Chapter 8

Тем вечером, наслушавшись Наташиных домыслов о сочетаниях и позициях, в которых могли бы оказаться два супергероя и одна исполнительный директор крупной корпорации, Клинт лежал на диване и предавался хандре (но не куксился), когда зазвонил телефон.

Он взвыл и потянулся за ним, а потом улыбнулся. Звонил Фил. Почти полночь в Нью-Йорке, одиннадцать в Чикаго.

— Я думал, у тебя там прочувствованное воссоединение с родственниками, которые считали, что лишились тебя навсегда, — сказал он, когда взял трубку.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Фил. — Все спят. Ну, Джейми, наверное, нет, но мне кажется, он вообще не спит. Возможно, он мутант.

— Джейми — это твой племянник, да?

— Ему четыре. Он очень бойкий, не знаю, почему.

— Почему ты разговариваешь шепотом?

— Стены тонкие.

— Так что, секса по телефону мне не светит?

— Нет, Клинт, — сказал Фил, но по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. Клинт чувствовал такие вещи.

— Как вообще?

— Неплохо. Удивительно непринужденно по сравнению с прошлыми визитами. В основном.

— Хорошо, — сказал Клинт, и в разговоре наступила пауза.

— Я рассказал о тебе, — наконец прервал молчание Фил.

— Господи, ну я же просил…

— Зашла речь. Я не собирался врать.

— И каким же образом зашла речь о твоей половой жизни?

— Мать спросила, сказал ли я Миранде. Я сказал, что ей позвонили, но мы больше не встречаемся. Папа решил сосватать мне кого-то, а я сказал, что встречаюсь кое с кем. Они не из тех, кто пропустит такое мимо ушей.

— И как прошло?

— Неловко. Они попросили Элизабет вывести Джейми из комнаты.

— Вот черт, Фил.

— Могло быть и хуже. Кажется, они просто слишком счастливы, что я жив. Так что в этом смысле момент выбран как нельзя лучше. Кроме того, как сказала мама, по крайней мере, ты… приличный.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Клинт.

— Ты герой, — сказал Фил. Вот теперь в его голосе определенно звучала насмешка. — И ты работаешь на правительство. Автоматическое одобрение.

Клинт потер глаза.

— Вот дерьмо, Фил.

— Ничего страшного. Я справлялся с угрозами пострашнее, чем беспокойные расспросы родителей. Я заговорил о Мстителях, тема сменилась, мы все вздохнули с облегчением, и следующий час я отвечал на вопросы о Капитане Америка. — Еще одна пауза. — Это странно?

— Что?

— То, как быстро все развивается. Уверенность.

— Нет, не думаю, — сказал Клинт. — Мы уже много лет фактически живем вместе, и знаем друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Или, может, действительно все слишком быстро, но мне, честно, плевать. Если это запутанно, то мы запутались вместе. Мы не живем, как обычные люди, и никогда не жили.

Он до сих пор не решил, рассказывать ли Филу о том, что узнал сегодня. Это не его дело, а Наташе он сказал только потому, что… Ну, это же Наташа. И в то же время…

— Кэп спит с Тони, — сказал он.

— Что?

— И Пеппер. Втроем. Как в артхаусном кино, вроде того.

— Они сами рассказали об этом?

— Не совсем. Я случайно подслушал.

— Клинт, нельзя просто так об этом болтать.

— Ну, я просто говорю. Это же доказательство, да?

— Чего? — спросил Фил.

— Не знаю. Что у нас все получится. Мы идем наугад, куда глаза глядят, и неизвестно, куда придем, и все точно так же действуют наобум. Так что у нас не было ни одного свидания, и совершенно недостаточно секса, и мы любим друг друга, а тем временем Капитан Америка оказывается бисексуалом и связывается со скверным мальчишкой и его подружкой, а один из величайших научных умов нашего поколения, похоже, неравнодушен к шпионке, которая может убить человека этими декоративными шпажками, которыми скрепляют клубные сэндвичи.

— В Марокко было весело, — сказал Фил.

— Ага, было. Не меняй тему.

— Клинт, одно из твоих прекрасных качеств — ты можешь долго говорить, но о чем именно, так и останется неясным.

Клинт вздохнул.

— Просто… если мы не знаем, сколько это продлится и выйдет ли что-то хорошее, зачем волноваться? Я не против того, что все развивается быстро. Если ты не против.

— Не против.

— Ну, вот и хорошо. Когда ты завтра приедешь?

— Около двух.

— Завтра вечером у нас снова ужин где-то в городе. Ты, разумеется, приглашен. Это будет наше тайное свидание. Или не тайное, но так интересней.

— Никогда не против поесть за счет Старка. Постарайтесь не взорвать город, пока меня нет дома.

— Будем стараться изо всех сил. Встретить тебя на карриере?

— Нет, сам доберусь до башни. Спокойной ночи, Клинт.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты был здесь.

Послышался тихий шум. Клинт знал, что он слишком настойчив и, наверное, зашел на ту странную и совершенно секретную территорию, где находилась зона комфорта Фила.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, — сказал Фил. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй, — довольно сказал Клинт и повесил трубку.

Фил сказал, что вернется к двум, но Клинт не полагался на случай. Около полудня он прихватил с собой термос с кофе, забрался на самый верх башни Старка, выше даже посадочных площадок, и стал ждать. В этом, по крайней мере, у него была большая практика.

Смоки отыскал его довольно быстро и вскарабкался вверх по антенне, на которую опирался Клинт. Похоже, это была радиоантенна, потому что Смоки время от времени бормотал обрывки новостных выпусков голосами диджеев. Немного попел, как ансамбль мариачи. А потом, как раз, когда Клинт увидел на горизонте темный росчерк, Смоки замер и пробубнил: «Агент Бартон?»

— В чем дело, Джарвис? — не двигаясь с места, спросил Клинт.

«ЩИТ запрашивает разрешение на посадку. Расчетное время прибытия — пять минут».

— Мило. Я им отсюда сбиваю показания навигационной системы?

«Нет, агент Бартон. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте».

Смоки отцепил две ноги от антенны и крепко обхватил ими Клинта за шею, фиксируя на месте.

Мини-джет без задержек приземлился несколько минут спустя, и Фил вышел из него, задержался ненадолго, чтобы переговорить с пилотом. Как только джет отбыл, Фил устало огляделся по сторонам. Клинт попытался высвободиться и Смоки отпустил антенну, теперь уже всеми четырьмя ногами уцепился за шею и плечи Клинта и крепко держался, пока тот спускался на посадочную площадку.

— Привет, — сказал Клинт, когда Фил обернулся к нему. — Как долетел?

— Без приключений, — отозвался Фил, и с лица его ушла усталость. Клинт не был уверен, можно ли поцеловать его — они пока еще толком не обсудили, что должны о них знать остальные — так что просто неловко стоял на месте, исподтишка пытаясь определить, не ранен ли Фил. Смоки запищал.

— Я уехал на один день, и ты уже завел домашнюю зверушку? — Фил приподнял бровь.

— Это Смоки, — объяснил Клинт. — Он здесь уже несколько дней. Тони построил его, чтобы мы с Наташей не попали в неприятности в вентиляции.

— И как успехи?

— Я его перевербовал. Теперь он работает на меня.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой сказал Фил и добавил, — но здесь холодно.

Он поймал ладонь Клинта в свои, ненадолго, тот едва успел почувствовать тепло.

— Ты замерз. Пойдем внутрь. Избавься от робота.

— Смоки, вентиляция, — велел Клинт, и тот тут же спрыгнул вниз, подбежал к ближайшей вентиляционной решетке и исчез из виду. — Так что, семья достойно проводила тебя?

Фил протянул свой телефон, с уже открытой на экране фотографией. Клинт жадно взглянул на нее — ему не терпелось узнать побольше о неизведанной другой стороне в жизни Фила, пусть даже прямо сейчас он не слишком нежно относился к остальным представителям клана Коулсонов.

В центре был Фил, в одной руке он держал светловолосого ребенка — должно быть, это Джейми, его бодрый племянник. Женщину рядом Клинт уже видел на фотографии когда-то давно и признал в ней сестру. По другую руку стояла седая женщина с властным лицом и глазами Фила, за талию ее обнимал мужчина, чуть ниже ростом. Фил не смотрел в камеру, он слегка отвернулся, целуя Джейми в макушку.

— Выглядят нормально, — сказал Клинт, гадая, на что это похоже — иметь кровных родственников.

— И ведут себя тоже, по большей части, — Фил спрятал телефон в карман. — Но не буду врать, иногда мне хочется их придушить.

— В следующий раз поеду с тобой.

— Да уж, это очень все облегчит, — сухо сказал Фил.

— Я много лет выступал на сцене. Очарую их с порога, вот увидишь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Фил и устало оперся на него, когда за ними закрылись двери лифта. Клинт поцеловал его в лоб.

Без единого слова Джарвис остановил лифт у гостевых комнат, где обосновался Фил, и тот со вздохом выпрямился, направился в спальню. Клинт последовал за ним, соблюдая небольшую дистанцию. Когда он вошел в спальню, Фил уже успел снять пальто и рубашку, на коже темным пятном выделялась татуировка. Клинт накрыл ее ладонью и снова потянулся к Филу, поцеловал его.

Тот резко втянул воздух через нос и повел его за собой. Встречаться с таким сильным и скрытным человеком будет очень весело, с нежностью подумал Клинт, пока Фил раздевал его.

Ужин на этот раз оказался даже лучше, чем в прошлый. Во-первых, они были в общественном месте, и Тони с Пеппер посадили Стива между собой. Брюс — Клинт был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что он тоже знает о, хм, тройственном союзе, то есть в неведении оставался только Тор — украдкой поглядывал на Наташу, а та, так же тайком, косилась на него. А с Тором было просто замечательно пировать.

И Фил сидел рядом и даже не ткнул вилкой в ногу, когда Клинт принялся таскать еду из его тарелки. Клинт получал море удовольствия.

— Извиняюсь, — сказал кто-то, когда они уже встали, чтобы уходить, и Клинт обернулся. У него за спиной стояла девушка-подросток. — Вы же Мстители, да?

— И их друзья, — с улыбкой подтвердил Клинт.

— А ты Хоукай.

Клинт приподнял брови.

— Точно.

— Можно попросить автограф?

На секунду все затихли.

— Э, у меня? — переспросил Клинт. — Потому что вот Тони Старк, совсем рядом, и Капитан Америка…

Девушка протянула ему листок бумаги и ручку. На запястье у нее виднелась вытатуированная стрела.

— А, — сказал Клинт, указывая на татуировку. Девушка покраснела. — Ты лучница?

— Да, сэр. Кюдо.

— Дзен. Замечательно. Вот видишь, Фил, у меня есть фанаты. Как тебя зовут?

Фил негромко произнес что-то вежливое, пока Клинт подписывал листок «Для Кейт» и отдавал его. Остальные уже выходили — Тора остановил какой-то другой охотник за автографами, а Тони отправился переброситься словечком с метрдотелем, но Кэп, похоже, пулей вылетел прочь, как только стало ясно, что потребуются автографы. Клинт не собирался обвинять его, но для него ощущение новизны не изгладилось и до сих пор льстило.

Снаружи, в вечерней прохладе, они начали расходиться. Стив остановил такси и держал его, дожидаясь Тони и Тора, остальные у стойки швейцара ждали, пока подгонят «роллс-ройс» Тони (славная машинка, не поспоришь). Фил пошел было за такси, но Клинт поймал его за руку и наклонился к уху.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Пеппер ведет Брюса и Наташу продолжать банкет, и попытается свести их, я должен помочь. Хочешь с нами?

Он видел по лицу Фила, что тот колеблется, хотя кто-нибудь другой вряд ли это разглядел бы. Понадобилось много времени, чтобы научиться так его читать.

— Это необязательно, — добавил Клинт.

— Нет, я просто устал, — тихо сказал Фил. — А не потому, что не хочу. Но я бы лучше поехал домой и отдохнул. Не люблю бары.

— Я могу…

— Клинт. Все в порядке, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Мне нужно еще кое-что почитать, а потом поспать, вот и все. Тебе все равно будет скучно. Иди, повеселись. Возвращайся домой, когда надоест, я буду там.

Клинт сглотнул и кивнул.

— Перескажу все завтра, — пообещал он. Где-то позади Пеппер окликнула его.

— Иду! — отозвался он, но сперва дождался, пока Фил сядет в такси и отправится в башню, потом повернулся и присоединился к остальным.

С Наташей обычно было весело, а устраивать заговоры вместе с Пеппер — еще и интересно. Брюс ему искренне нравился, и Клинт считал, что они с Наташей подходят друг другу, но в то же время был не против затеять шалость. Исключительно смеха ради время от времени он заводил разговоры о том, с кем можно было бы познакомить Брюса, которые Тони охотно поддерживал, и предлагал совершенно неподходящие кандидатуры. Агенты ЩИТа, бывшие девушки, знакомые стриптизерши. Большинство из них он выдумывал, потому что у Клинта не было знакомых стриптизерш. По крайней мере, больше не было.

Клинт готов был признать, что, пожалуй, немного переборщил с выпивкой, но он старался проводить побольше времени у бара, вместе с Пеппер, оставляя Брюса и Наташу наедине. К тому же, он никогда не держал градус. Как пилоту и стрелку, ему не так уж часто выпадала возможность выпить. Ближе к концу вечера воспоминания становились обрывочными, но он помнил, как вместе с Пеппер и Наташей забирался в машину, как устраивался у Наташи на плече и слушал попсу, которая играла у Брюса в машине.

Когда они припарковались в гараже башни, Клинт открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Фил сидел на капоте одной из машин Тони и ковырялся в телефоне. Выглядел он совершенно на своем месте и ни капли не рассерженным.

Клинт вполуха слышал, как Брюс что-то говорит, но сосредоточился на том, чтобы подняться, — Фил помогал ему и это было ужасно мило с его стороны — и как только он оказался на ногах, то постарался сохранять вертикальное положение. Ему было тепло, приятно и хотелось дружить со всем миром.

— Привет, детка, — невнятно выговорил он и ткнулся носом в волосы Филу. От него хорошо пахло. Фил повернулся и Клинт заметил, что Брюс уставился на них. Он попытался уставиться в ответ, но от этого закружилась голова.

— Дела сердечные — загадка, — услышал он слова Фила и далекий смех Брюса. Клинт стоял на месте, ему было хорошо и спокойно.

— Таше и Пеппер нужна помощь, — пробормотал он.

— Брюс справится, — Фил повел его к лифту. — Детка, значит?

— Угу, — согласился Клинт.

— Ты собираешься ввести это в привычку?

— Детка, — повторил Клинт и смешливо фыркнул.

— Сладенький. Красавчик, — добавил он, когда Фил попытался прислонить его к стене лифта. Он обхватил Фила за плечи и притянул к себе, не отпуская.

— Кажется, я перебрал, — сказал он чуть позже, когда от быстрого подъема его слегка замутило.

— От тебя несет, как от винного погреба, — сказал Фил, гладя его по волосам. Ему, наверное, нравилось так делать. Он часто так поступал.

— А ты знаешь то, что я знаю? — спросил Клинт, когда они ввалились в… его жилище, ладно, его устраивало.

— Я слегка удивлен, что ты сейчас помнишь собственное имя, — сказал Фил. Клинт повернулся к нему, обнял за шею, прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Ты меня любишь, — сказал Клинт. Фил молчал. — Я прав. И мне хватает нарци… нарциссиз… уверенности в себе, чтобы сказать это вслух, даже если ты не можешь.

Во взгляде Фила мелькнула признательность.

— Где моя кровать? — внезапно спросил Клинт и огляделся. — Я ее потерял?

— Сюда, — отозвался Фил и повел его за собой. Клинт был уже полураздет и сидел на краю кровати, когда снова поднял голову.

— Ты любишь меня и любил много лет, — сказал он уже не так уверенно, но, без сомнений, если Фил вытащил его из Будапешта и множества других операций, и если он умер и вернулся с меткой Клинта на нем… то вряд ли его испугает пьяный и уверенный, что его любят, Клинт. — Так же?

Фил поцеловал его, но это не ответ.

— Ведь так? — снова спросил Клинт. Фил уложил его под одеяло и забрался рядом, даже не пришлось просить его остаться.

— Да, — сказал он. Клинт счастливо вздохнул.

— Теперь давай спасать мир вдвоем, — пробормотал он.

И прежде чем отключиться, зарывшись лицом в шею Фила, он точно услышал его тихое «я люблю тебя».

Клинт умел подмечать закономерности, делать выводы на основании данных, которые иногда удивляли даже его самого. Если он посмотрит с достаточного расстояния, то о любом сможет сказать, почему он делает то, что делает, и что будет делать дальше. Это стало его проблемой; у него никогда не получалось отдалиться от куратора так, чтобы увидеть, как тот на него смотрит, как обращается с ним чуточку иначе, но именно эта разница в отношении имела значение. Это стало его ошибкой, но Клинт не намерен ее повторять.

Теперь он видел, что Мстители стали больше, чем командой. Уже несколько недель прошло с тех пор, как Фил вернулся, и все более-менее улеглось, уж насколько оно могло улечься, по мнению Клинта. Сегодняшний вечер они просто проводили вместе, смотрели старое кино, которое хотел увидеть Стив. Но не только.

Стив устроился в углу дивана, рядом с ним Пеппер положила ноги ему на колени, а голову на плечо Тони. Когда Тони думал, что на него никто не смотрит (а Клинт смотрел на всех и всегда), то слегка шевелил рукой, лежавшей вдоль спинки дивана, и кончиками пальцев гладил Стива по затылку. Наташа сидела, подобрав ноги, в кресле, которая обозначила как свое так явно, что в него больше никто не смел садиться. Но Брюс сидел на полу перед ним и время от времени касался ее ног. Он работал на широкоформатном СтаркПаде с Джейн Фостер. Она казалась Клинту милой, немного чересчур громкой, и хорошо подходила Тору; Джейн восхищалась Брюсом по каким-то неудобопонятным научным причинам, и Тор, хоть и не то чтобы ревновал, но сидел очень близко к Джейн и внимательно слушал, словно понимал, о чем они говорят. Кто знает? Он же бог. Может, и понимал. Клинт наблюдал и одобрял.

Фил не был демонстративным человеком. Он предпочитал проявлять привязанность наедине. Кто знает, отчего, таков уж он. Он пытался, ради Клинта, но тот, похоже, не слишком расстраивался, когда у Фила не получалось. Такое облегчение — найти того, кто тебя понимает, но это меньшая из причин, по которым он любил Клинта. Признавать это про себя гораздо проще. И все равно, Фил любил его, и здесь, в надежном месте — в кругу людей, которые, как никто, понимали, что такое быть странным и не похожим на других — он мог немного расслабиться. Достаточно, чтобы сидеть на диване и смотреть кино, и чтобы Клинт раскинулся поперек сиденья, положив голову ему на колени, и наблюдал за остальными.

У Фила не было новообретенной уверенности в будущем, как у Клинта. Он уже умирал, и это многому его научило о бренности бытия. Но все же, он и не нуждался в слепой вере. У него было то, чего он хотел, и пока этого оказалось достаточно. А будущее покажет. Даже если нет, что ж, в конце концов, именно затем они здесь. Чтобы проследить, что в будущем все будет в порядке.

А тем временем присмотреть друг за другом — не такое уж плохое занятие.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - от англ. empty — пустой.


End file.
